Chasing Cars
by xxLadyLalaxx
Summary: When Reed gets attacked by some homophobic bullies, Shane takes care of him, and both must deal with the inner conflict inside their heads, without trying to scare away the other. Based off CP Coulter's "Dalton" Reed/Shane, fluff & swearing. Post Ep20
1. Cornered

_ A multi-chapter Ranebow angst-fest for my fellow Ranebows! Seriously, those two are so frickin adorable. But Reed & Shane do not belong to me, nor do any of the other characters; they belong to the ever lovely Miss CP Coulter who continues to grace us with her wonderful story. _

_And Kurt & Blaine don't belong to me – they belong to Ryan Murphy. Believe me, if they did, Blaine would've declared his undying love for Kurt on Valentine's Day, they'd flip off that hippie at the GAP, and they would live happily ever after._

_This tidbit has been stuck in my head for a bit though. The story alternates between POV and writing style. I don't know why I do that. But oh well. First thing I've written in a long time. Reviews are appreciated! _

_Prologue: Cornered_

"Don't think you're leaving us so soon, _fag_."

It was the word. The one cuss word never uttered in Windsor. The word referred to as the other F-word, and no one even said that unless absolutely necessary.

There was another hard shove and Reed tumbled on to the rough pavement. He flipped over on his back to face his assailants. Three beefy teenagers with letterman jackets – the stereotypical high school bully.

How had this happened? He had been out with Kurt, on a shopping spree. Kurt had gone to the restroom, and Reed had gone to get in line at Starbucks.

Then they had appeared out of nowhere and cornered him outside the store, in a dark alley. Reed was wasn't good at handling horror movies, but from the few that he had been dragged into watching, he knew that this was the part where they would either a) kill him and dump his body in a ditch or b) kill him and dig a shallow grave, and dump his body in there.

Either way they were going to kill him. Reed felt his breathing increase and his eyes widen as they came closer.


	2. Thoughts

_Oh crap, my jaw. C'mon, why don't they just kill me already? Oh gosh, what's Kurt going to think? He's probably waiting at Starbucks now._

_ Is that really what I am? A fa…that word? I wish I could've asked Kurt or Blaine that question…or Shane…_

_ God, I'm never going to see Shane again…I'm never going – oh god, I feel like I'm going to throw up – I'm never going to see any of my friends again…Mom, and Dad, and Clark… Clark, I didn't know you very well, but I bet you would've been a great brother…I'll miss Dad, but I wish he'd have been around more…I'll miss Mom too – wonder who she'll get to run her empire…_

_ Now that I actually have time to think about this, I'm realizing that every single boy in Windsor House was more of a family than my actual family. Of course I would realize that right before I die. Kurt, with his attitude and courage and fantastic dress…and his dapper boyfriend Blaine, I'm glad he and Kurt are finally together…Wes and David with their understanding and cheerfulness, good luck with Katherine, David, I hope she gets better…and the Tweedles of course, Windsor probably wouldn't be Windsor without you two…Dwight, I think you would make a great brother, and I hope you become like a Winchester….and Shane…_

_ Shane I wish I could've told you this, but I guess I waited too long and I think that is my biggest regret. Shane, I wanted to say that I think I love you, and that your hair is really curly and you have nice eyes and a wonderful smile that lights up whatever room you're in…thank you for protecting me during the New Year's Eve party, and I kind of wish you had kissed me, because out of anyone, I wanted you to be my first kiss…but you were being careful and thoughtful and I appreciate that…damn, I wish my own feelings weren't so confusing, because maybe we could've…I dunno. Had something? Guess I'll never find out…how will you feel when you find out I'm gone? Will it be like how I was when I found out you were missing? I cried and I couldn't sleep and I nearly destroyed my paintings…I don't know how you handle that kind of stuff, so I guess I won't find out, but I do know enough about you to know that you'll care…I wish I'd hugged you when Blaine took you to your home here. It would've been nice to be in your arms. They were very warm when you held me during the New Year's party…_

_ …that sounds like Kurt…hey, there he is! Damn, he looks angry. And scared. Nice punch! Crap, it's getting dark…and they're running away…Kurt, what are you saying? I can't hear….can't…hear…_


	3. Panic

Chapter Three: Panic

I had been waiting at the Starbucks for about 15 minutes – where had Reed gone? I had texted him three times. Another five minutes passed without answer and I was beginning to get worried. I approached the cashier – a nice looking girl with sleek brown hair – and asked, "Excuse me? I'm looking for my friend – he was supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago, and I'm kind of worried. He's short, and has strawberry blonde curls and -"

"Yes I saw him. A few football players came up to him and they went outside."

My heart skipped a beat. No, not Reed. Not him. I raced through the door without another thought. How stupid was that girl? Didn't she know what they would do to him? Reed was more petite that I was!

I ran around the building calling his name over and over again. There was an alley up ahead on my right. I heard a snicker, and then an ugly punching sound, and then a quiet whimper. I raced around the corner and my heart stopped.

Three boys in blue and black letterman jackets were standing above Reed. One was kicking at his stomach. Reed looked absolutely awful – he had a black eye, a bloody nose, a split lip, and probably worse bruises that I couldn't see. And he wasn't moving.

Anger took over panic. I strode towards the nearest boy and caught him with a right hook to his cheek. He cried out and I slapped the other boy. "No one fucks with my friends!" I screamed. "Get out!" I continued to punch every available inch of the boy nearest me. They ran, swearing and calling me slurs that I had become used to over high school. I turned to Reed and knelt beside him on the ground. He was breathing was labored and his eyes were closed. I gently shook his shoulder and called his name: "Reed? Can you hear me?" He didn't respond. I pulled out my iPhone and dialed 911.

When the ambulance came, Reed's breathing had slowed down and I was absolutely frantic. I climbed in the ambulance with him and watched as they hooked him up to IV's and took his blood. I was crying.

We got to the hospital and they rushed him into surgery. I sat down shakily in the waiting room. A police officer approached me and sat down beside me.

"Kid, I'm truly sorry to trouble you right now, but I need to ask you some questions." I look at the man's face and his does look sorry. I nod.

"Okay, then. Who is the young man in surgery now?"

"Reed van Kamp. We both go to Dalton Academy in Westerville."

"What is your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Do you know who the boys who attacked your friend are?"

"No, but they wore blue and black letterman jackets."

"Do you have any idea what provoked the attack?"

I swallowed. "I'm gay, and I'm pretty sure Reed is too." Reed wasn't sure about his sexuality, but it was the best answer I could give at the moment. The officer nods, not looking homophobic at all – something I'm extremely grateful for.

He stands up and says, "That's all I'll ask for now, kid. I'll be back later." I nod, and then call to his retreating back, "Officer?"

He turns and raises his eyebrows. "Can I call my friends? They can contact his parents…"

"Of course."


	4. The Call

_I don't own Dalton or Glee_

"Hey Kurt!"

"B-Blaine?"

"Kurt, what's wr- are you crying?"

"It's Reed…he got –attacked by some homophobic assholes outside Starbucks."

"Where are you guys?"

"Westerville Memorial. Reed's in surgery."

"Oh, Christ, we'll be right over!"

"Blaine!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Charlie to tell the school. They'll call his mom. And call Shane."

"Of course."

"Thanks. Please get here soon."

"Don't worry babe, we're coming."

Blaine hit End and jumped up off the sofa. "C'mon, we have to go." He announced to the other Windsors lolling around the common room. They already had alarmed looks on their face from when they had heard Blaine ask if Kurt was crying.

"Dude, what's wrong?" David asked as they hurtled out the door.

Blaine didn't answer. He pushed open the doors to Windsor only to bump into Charlie. The senior had a messenger bag over his shoulder and was carrying several textbooks, all of which went flying when Blaine knocked into him.

"Dammit Blaine!" Charlie swore crossly. "C'mon help me-"

"Chaz!" Blaine gripped Charlie by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Reed got beaten up; right now he's in surgery at Westerville Memorial. I need you to tell Dean Ramsey and get her to call his parents."

The boys behind him gasped and gaped and Charlie look like a fish gasping for air. Finally he nodded, gathered up the rest of his books, dumped them on a couch and raced off towards the Dean's office.

By then Blaine and the rest of the boys were piling into David's Porsche. David gripped the steering wheel tightly and asked, "Westerville Memorial?" Blaine nods and the group tears off.

Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Shane.

_AN: I am really sorry about this, but I'm going to have to leave you guys hanging on a cliff for a bit, because I'm going on a week-long vacation, and I won't be able to update at least by next Monday. I really am sorry, but I promise you'll find out what happens to Reed in the next chapter. Xoxo_


	5. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

The first thing that returned was hearing, and Reed hears a beeping noise…it sounds vaguely familiar, he'd heard it before – lots of times, actually. Next is taste and there's a metallic taste in his mouth. Ugh, it's blood. You think that heaven would've cleaned you up a bit when you'd died. Next is smell, and it smells like chemicals and medicine and other stuff.

He can think a little clearer now – whether it's heaven or a hospital, Reed knows he's safe. Wait, did that mean he wasn't dead? Well, if he wasn't, that would be a pleasant surprise…he could go back to his family at Windsor, and dress fashionably, and see Shane…

He hears a sniffle, and he realizes – as touch returns – that there is someone beside him, holding his hand – wow, those are really soft hands – hmm…he turns to logic – no one would be crying beside him in heaven – they'd welcome him, and if it were heaven he'd be able to see by now. So he deducts that he must be alive and that he is in a hospital.

The hand holding his rubs circles in his palm, and it feels really nice – no one had ever done that before. Finally, his last wish is granted and he cracks open an eye.

He's in a hospital room. There's a heart monitor beside his bed – the source of the beeping noise – and there's a vase of flowers on the table. There's an IV stuck in his arm, and it feels kind of uncomfortable. And there's a slumped figure next to his bed. Their clothes were rumpled in a way Reed normally would've found horrid – they express hurry. They have the metal chair pulled up next to him and now they're sitting there, with one hand covering their face, and the other holding his hand.

"They" has curly black hair…could it be…?

"…Shane?" he manages to croak. Geez, his voice sounds awful. But the boy hears it anyway, and he looks up.

The emotions that flew across Shane's tear-streaked face in the few seconds to process that Reed was awake were mixed up. Reed only managed to detect a few: amazement, relief, a bit of anger and frustration, with dabbles of sadness, and covering it all up is one emotion that Reed can't quite place…

"Reed?" he asks shakily. Shane's clutching his hand tighter now, with both hands. Reed smiles tiredly and winces when his jaw aches. "Take it easy," Shane said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Shane's voice rises in alarm.

"…could I have some water? It tastes like blood."

Shane looks devastated at Reed's plaintive tone. He squeezes Reed's hand and gets up, crosses over to a table, and picks up a glass of water. He sticks a straw in it and helps Reed hold it.

After a long sip, Reed sighs and closes his eyes. His hand finds Shane's and squeezes it. Shane covers it with both of his. "What time is it?" he mumbles blearily.

"'bout 3am."

"How long has it been since…?"

"Two days." Shane's voice is filled with pain, something Reed isn't used to.

"Tell me what happened, please."

"Those boys were from Caramel High. Kurt came out of Starbucks and found you." Shane chuckled weakly. "He gave them a piece of his mind. They broke three ribs, and cracked your kneecap. You had some internal bleeding too, but they fixed that up. Minor concussion. And you've got a nasty shiner."

"Great." Reed mumbles. He can feel the bandage around his head that signifies the concussion. "First time I've been a hospital for a reason other than being clumsy." He hears Shane snort briefly, and he smiles. Then his eyes open and fix on Shane. "Wait, 3am? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"…I volunteered to stay overnight with you, if you…don't mind." Shane breaks Reed's gaze and stares at his hand, blushing.

"…thank you. I'm…glad it's you."

Shane looks up in surprise. Reed's eyes are closed again, but he's smiling too. Shane rubs his hand and says, "You should get some sleep."

"Okay." Reed says agreeably. He can feel the effect of the painkillers on him. He snuggles down under the thin blanket and relaxes. "Will you be here when I wake up?" he asks Shane. "Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright."

Reed drifts off into sleep, but before he does he hears Shane singing softly:

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Reed's tired mind manages to recognize the song, but he can't remember the name of the song or the artist. But Shane's voice is nice singing it. It's comforting. And it's what lulls him back to sleep.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**AN: Well, I'm home from my vacation, and now here's the end to the cliffhanger :) **

**As for the ending to Ch. 23 of Dalton…I have hope. Miss Coulter wouldn't break all of our hearts by making Shane choose Micah. Heck, Rane is the most popular ship on Dalton besides Klaine. She wouldn't do that to us. **

**Reviews boost my self-esteem. So please leave one! :D Thanks for waiting! **


	6. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

Shane stares at the boy who has just fallen asleep holding his hand.

He can still remember the absolute panic he felt when Blaine called him. He had raced out of his dorm and headed for his car, not caring about the unfinished pile of homework sitting on his desk, or the fact that he had a dance recital in a few hours. The airplane ride had been unbearable. At one point, he drove himself to near-hysterics and ended up throwing up in the bathroom. He'd managed to fall asleep once, but his nightmares were unbearable.

He had been walking somewhere rather peaceful, and had heard Reed scream – which was without question the most terrifying sound Shane had ever heard in his life. He had raced towards it and seen three jocks mercilessly beating Reed, who was sobbing and bruised all over. Some force was holding Shane back from helping him. He fought it and punched it and called Reed's name, half-sobbing himself, but nothing seemed to work. The worst part was when Reed had looked up at him with tear-filled brown eyes and asked – no, begged, "_Why didn't you help me?" _He had woken up, sweating and shaking – the woman sitting beside him had woken him up because he had apparently begun mumbling and crying in his sleep – and then refused all temptations of sleep. All he could think about was Reed in the back of an ambulance, Reed in surgery, Reed possibly dying…

He had relaxed when he got to the hospital, and had been told by Blaine that Reed was out of surgery and doing well. He was in a medically-induced coma, so Shane wouldn't be able to talk to him for a bit. But that didn't matter, because seeing Reed breathing was all he needed to see right then.

Sometimes, he feels he doesn't deserve Reed. He's too wonderful, too beautiful, too understanding – utterly perfect. He remembered during New Year's, when he had slipped Logan the video, and everyone else had told him off, but Reed had stayed behind to comfort him – something Shane felt at that moment was a luxury he didn't deserve. What could he, Shane Anderson, do to deserve this boy? And in a way, he was scared.

He remembered Micah, and how after the day that Blaine had come out – because Shane was so careless! – they had never seen Micah again.

Shane guarded his heart after that – not wanting to put anyone through what Micah had gone through. He dated girls, to please his parents and to hide his sexuality. It was unbearable, really. And he felt bad about it. Making someone believe you liked them, and then leaving them like that…it was one of the reasons he loved his brother – Blaine was the only person he could be himself around. Well, him and the Windsors, bless them, they're so accepting.

And then had come the Winter Fest, and seeing Reed for the first time – Shane had felt his heart open up again. And to be honest, it had scared him. That the whole fiasco with Micah was coming back to haunt him.

But he had firmly told himself that he was going to try again – but he was not going to be as foolish as he had been before.

"_It's not your problem if you can't figure it out, because even I can't…"_

Shane knew that Reed was confused, and he had already promised himself that he was not going to force him into anything, or confuse him even more, because confusion is such an awful feeling.

Reed's breathing has evened and he's still smiling in his sleep. Shane reaches out and brushes a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear. He smiles. Maybe Reed does feel something…it's a very slim chance, but it's there.

Shane reaches over and turns off the tiny lamp beside the table. He reaches over with his foot and brings over another chair. He props his feet on it and shifts to get more comfortable. Then he falls asleep listening to Reed breathing and feeling his smaller hand between his own.

**AN: Should've been doing my Spanish HW…but I had to write questions to ask a mother-f*ckin gorilla.**

**A GORILLA.**

**Shoot me please.**

**But whatevs. Now to finish my Romeo and Juliet Q's.**

**Reviews are like a fluffly blanket on a chilly winters night. My similes are getting better. So leave me a fluffy blanket please!**


	7. Visits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

Reed woke up the next morning feeling crappier than he had the night before. He groaned as his eyelids cracked open and struggled to adjust to the lighting. His stomach flipped, and he knew what was going to happen.

Shane was up in an instant. "You okay?"

"No. Feel like I'm going to –" Reed made a gagging noise, and Shane backed off. Luckily, a nurse came in that moment, and, seeing Reed's hand clamped over his mouth and Shane's alarmed look, grabbed a trash can from the corner and handed it to Reed. He proceeded to vomit into the can.

Shane approached him and sat on the edge of his bed. He daringly put an arm around Reed, just as the dry heaves began. The pitiful sounds made his own stomach turn slightly. This went on for about five minutes until Reed huffed and took a huge breath.

Shane asked, "How do you feel now?"

"Better." Reed mumbled blearily.

"You won't be able to eat anything solid for a bit; your stomach has quite a few bruises along with some internal bleeding." The nurse tutted as she put the can away. "Here." She handed Reed a bottle of water and he gulped down several swallows. He put it down and leaned against Shane. "Now what time is it?"

Shane checked his watch, trying and failing to ignore the warm feeling of Reed pressed up against him and completely failing. "Eleven. The Windsors are coming to see you later."

"They can't see me like this! I look like hell!" Reed said frantically, and Shane couldn't help but smile at his adorable, panicked expression.

"Don't worry about it. They won't mind."

"Lie back down now." The nurse points at him accusingly. Reed obliges, and thinks that the nurse must be a mom – she's used to dealing with this stuff. "The doctor will give you a diagnosis in a couple of minutes." She leaves the two boys on their own.

Both are silent, until Shane says hoarsely, "It's like déjà vu."

"Huh?" Reed mumbles. His eyes are closed again, unused to the bright sunlight filtering through the room.

"Back in middle school. Blaine got cornered and beaten up by some asshats too. And now here I am again, besides a hospital bed. The only things different about are the people."

And then there was what had happened with Jude…oh dear God, if that had happened with Reed…

Reed gazes at Shane, who is lost in memory, and has suddenly gone rather pale. Reed squeezes his hand. "Shane, snap out of it."

Shane comes to, blinking and shaking his head. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. Everything's okay." Reed gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. Shane grinned at the feeling.

At that moment, the doctor walked in, giving Reed the same diagnosis that Shane did the night before. Then the two boys waste away the hours.

Shane brought some paper and pencils and Reed sketches a bit. Shane pulls out his homework that was sent to him by his disgruntled teachers at Walcott. The cop that interviewed Kurt a few nights ago comes in, and Reed describes the attackers in detail – they will be sentenced to a year at Juvenile Detention. They talk, about the Warblers, Shane's dance club, and about life and things in general. And throughout the five hours they spend, Reed never lets go of Shane's hand.

Then Windsor happens. And for some odd reason, they're all wearing Warblerland headwear.

An extremely disgruntled Kurt is wearing a black bowtie in his hair – Blaine has a pair of furry white rabbit ears – David has a Hatter hat with crazy red hair sticking out from underneath, and Wes has a pair of coarse, long, brown hare ears - the Tweedles have matching propeller beanies – Dwight has a silver spray-painted helmet visor, and he keeps banging into objects – Han has been dragged out of his attic refuge and is wearing a pair of huge bright blue goggles - and to put the icing on the cake, Chaz is wearing a small golden crown and an expression that reads, Say anything and I will kill you. Painfully.

Kurt barges in and hugs the life out of his friend, relieved to see him awake. Blaine just grins when he sees the Shane and Reed's entwined hands. Wes and David have mint milkshakes – a weakness of Reed's – and Dwight shoves a small pendant into his hands, muttering, "It'll keep you safe, from demons, and…stuff like that – Aimee sent it to me –" Dwight had then been overwhelmed by the overexcited Tweedles, who proceeded to shove a pair of small brown mouse ears on to his head.

"There're yours, Dormouse!" Ethan proclaims.

"Just some presents!" Evan adds.

"We figured that if we were impersonating Alice characters –"

"We might as well let people know who we were!"

"You should've seen Kurt and Chaz!"

"Very stubborn, them!"

"But we tackled Chaz and forced it on his head!"

"With glue!"

"And Blaine seduced Kurt!"

"Promised him some action later!"

"We totally overheard!"

Everyone in the room turns to look at Blaine and Kurt – both of whom are blushing. Shane gapes and says, "I'm glad I snagged the overnight position. The rest of you are going to be up all night." Blaine proceeds to wallop him with his messenger bag.

Reed laughs and places the ears on his head.

The Tweedles then pull a pair of bat ears out of their bag and toss them to Shane – "There you go, little bat! You're officially a Warblerland character!"

Shane grins awkwardly and puts them on his head. Reed giggles at the sight and Shane blushes.

Until eight o'clock that night, the boys have a mini party in the hospital room. The twins shoot small Nerf guns at each other, David gives Katherine's best wishes and regards, Kurt spews with him about the latest Vogue magazine, they retell old stories…it's almost normal.

**AN: Oh, Tweedles :)**

**My class is doing the stock market game and I'm the responsible one in my group – which sucks because I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I already have an idea for a new multi chapter when this is done. Might start working on it tomorrow, because I have 2 tests on Friday. Guh. There's my rant. And about the ice cream – I love mint. It's green (fav color) and refreshing, and mint chocolate chip has chocolate in it, which makes it even better.**

**Reviews = Soft Serve Mint Ice Cream in a Waffle Cone – OMG :D**


	8. Conflict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

Shane sees the rest of the boys to the door when it's time for them to leave. Reed's exhausted, even from staying in bed all day, and everyone can see it. So the nurses shove them out of the room and give Reed some painkillers.

Shane had been thinking about the Warblerland thing – what was the significance of the little bat? He knew that every boy's character reflected them somehow in real life. He pulls Blaine aside and asks, "For the record, I never read Wonderland. What's the point of the little bat?"

Blaine smiles. "The Dormouse sings a song in the book, goes to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

"…what?"

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat; how I wonder where you're at."

It hits Shane like a bucket of ice water– the time he had disappeared, and how Windsor had gone frantic with worry. He had wondered how Reed had taken the news, but he had never asked. Here was a chance. "…what was Reed like, when you guys found out I was missing?"

Blaine's smile fails. "He cried himself to sleep, nearly destroyed his paintings, didn't go to classes. Almost as bad as me."

Shane's shocked, that Reed would've gone that far. He's gaping, so Blaine pats him on the shoulder and says, "He cares about you more than you think he does. Go back to him now – he's probably missing you already." And with that, he puts an arm around a sleepily swaying Kurt and guides him out the door.

Reed's asleep when Shane gets back to the room. His chin is tucked down to his shoulder and he's smiling again. Shane feels his heart melt a little. Again, he lies across the two chairs, takes Reed's hand, and gazes at him while he sleeps. The voice from his heart and the voice from his head conflict as he does.

The heart is wondering: _Cried himself to sleep, wrecked his paintings…why would he go that far? I feel a little guilty about trying to read into his misery, but…is there a possibility? That he may like me? We've only seen each other a few times, but look at me – I fell hard, like, three seconds after I saw him._

The mind is trying to bring him down: _He's never been in love, so how would he know? And besides, you two are opposites in everything: you act without thinking, and he actually thinks; you've done IT twice (filthy slut) and he's never even been kissed; you read too much into things, and you're overbearing. Remember the New Year's vacation, you practically stalked him, and he ran off. Typical._

The heart backfires: _Well, I'm not going to give up. I don't give up that easily. You know that. I know he's confused, don't tell me that I don't. I'm not going to force him into anything, I'm just trying to be a good friend for now._

The mind is adamant: _You tried, and you failed. He rejected you. Maybe you were meant to die in the woods. If you were supposed to be together, nothing would've happened. Not good enough, not good enough…_

The heart is fed up: _Shut up, dammit! I don't care what you think. I love him, and I'm not going to let myself give up until he makes it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me – and so far he hasn't. So there you have it. Now shut up and leave me alone._

And the heart wins.

Shane sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't going to give up. He'd keep trying. But he had limits. He couldn't get too close, or do anything he thought would make Reed uncomfortable. Reed knew he had a crush, and he seemed to be willing to put up with it. But Shane remembered his actions last New Year's. He had made Reed feel afraid, or awkward, and it was part of the reason he had wanted to leave.

But Reed had asked him stay, and so he had.

Shane reaches out suddenly, where he can see a small chain on Reed's neck and pulls gently on it. It's the Rembrandts ring Shane had given Reed for Christmas.

Shane turns the ring over in his hand, his gaze alternating between Reed's face and the ring. Eventually he lays it down on Reed's chest.

He wore it around his neck…did that signify something?

The mind and the heart came to a compromise: _maybe._

Shane's feeling pretty tired now too. So, in a daring move, he leans up and kisses Reed's temple. "Sweet dreams." he murmurs. Then he turns off the lamp and falls asleep.

**AN: I hate my brain – it does that to me sometimes.**

**So now I'm relaxing with my 2 awesome buddies – went to see the Junior High play today, and we saw all of our old friends. Now we're watching **_**Titanic, Rent, and Moulin Rouge**_** maybe. :) My tests went okay, not as bad as I thought. Now I've got a weekend to relax! Yay!**

**My friend has that Muchacha10's drawing of Reed as her background on her PS3. Dalton-love! **

**Xoxo Lady Lala **


	9. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

As soon as the ninth period bell rings, the Windsors run to Dwight's Impala and pile in. It's finally Friday, and Reed is allowed to return home. Well, to Windsor, because Reed can't stand the idea of going to the lonely old mansion in the countryside, with no one who really cared around him.

His mom had come to visit Reed yesterday – and Shane's first impressions were not good.

While Reed had been in the hospital for four days, after being beaten up by a bunch of homophobic assholes, his mom had been in NYC, reviewing some pieces for a magazine. She hadn't been able to get out until then, and even then, it was perfunctory and rehearsed. Shane could see that she cared about her son, maybe more so than most of the private-school parents he had seen over the years. But Hilde seemed awkward around her son. She had stood talking to Reed about "what's most important", not feeling the ice-eyed glare Shane was giving her from across the room. He was sincere, however, when Hilde had thanked him for staying with her son during the time that she could not be there.

_Not couldn't be there. Wouldn't come._

When she had left, Shane had looked over at Reed, who refused to meet his eyes. In his expression, masked behind a smile, he saw anger and loneliness.

Shane liked living in a dorm. Your roommates became family, more family than your actual family. Indeed, he had several close friends back at Walcott, almost all of them with parents who nearly always forgot they existed. And the Windsors out here were one huge dysfunctional family that got along simply because they had each other. But when parents came by, it was a harsh wake-up call.

It was a mistake later, he realized, when he asked what his mom thought about his singing. Reed had bit his lip and looked down into his lap. "She thinks it's ok. Just not what she had in mind for my future."

"You mean she doesn't think you could have future with it?"

"I think _I_ could. But…I've got to run the empire, you know. I like painting and stuff, so that's good. I'm thinking of trying photography too." Reed had rambled on, in a half-assed hopeful tone, and Shane had listened, but half of his mind was elsewhere, thinking about this.

Later, he cornered Kurt during one of the infamous Windsor invasions and asked him. Kurt had stiffened and a stormy look came over his face.

"He's in the frame of thinking that she's just trying to help him. He knows he doesn't like it, but he refuses to acknowledge it. First time I met her…" Kurt shakes his head angrily. "Awful. It was during the Winter Fest, when Reed had a duet with me, remember?"

Of course Shane remembered. It was the day he had met Reed – and first time he had heard him sing.

"His mom came to visit, before you showed up. She hadn't come to hear him. She didn't even know Reed was a Warbler, because Reed was afraid that if she knew, well…she'd make him stop. She puts that whole empire on his shoulders, and I think it's breaking him slowly."

Shane feels like he wants to punch something. It must've shown on his face, because Kurt squeezes his shoulder and says, "Breathe Shane. We're all doing our best to prove her wrong."

But Shane keeps thinking, how dare she? To him, Reed is a candle, and his mother is the snuff.

* * *

Another boy had also come to see Reed the day before. Shane immediately recognized him as Clark Sawyer, the lead singer of that boy band, Beat Quartet. He was even more amazed to find out that Clark was Reed's stepbrother.

Though the two had had limited contact with each other, they talk animatedly. Reed demands to know how Clark has been, saying that, "Tabloids only catch stuff that's either stupid or scandalous." Shane had always thought of the members of that band to be upstart prisses, but Clark is outgoing and caring. He seemed to care a lot about Reed.

Later the nurses demand that Reed nap, and when he's asleep, Clark turns to Shane and asks, "Do you like him?"

It was a pointed question and totally unexpected. Shane had gaped for a minute and swallowed, but then he had looked Clark in the eye and said, "Yes, I do. A lot."

"I thought so. That's good. You seem like a nice guy." Clark looks at the face of his sleeping stepbrother and sighs. "Plus, he needs someone like that in his life."

"What do you mean?"

Clark looks at his feet, seemingly debating with himself whether he should let Shane be privy to this information. He relents.

"Reed's family is ignorant. His mom's kind of a bitch in her own way –she's nice and all, but she doesn't seem to care about what Reed wants to do with his life. He wants to be an artist and a singer and all she wants is to dump that fashion kingdom on his shoulders. His dad – my stepdad – doesn't seem to care much either. The first time I ever really spoke to Reed was when I called him to tell him that his dad couldn't make it to Parent's Night. Apparently he'd ditched that kind of thing lots of times before, but he'd promised that he'd make it to this one. Reed sounded destroyed. It was even worse when he'd told me he's used to it." Clark snorted. "Heck, I've met him only twice before, and I know more about him than his own parents."

Shane's insides turn to thunderclouds. He's so mad he can't even think about how to respond. Instead, he comes up with, "You do know a lot about him for someone who doesn't see him very often."

Clark chuckled. "I've always wanted a brother. I was thrilled to find out I had one when my mom remarried. But I've got a busy life. I call him whenever I can, and I told him during that first call that I considered him family." He smiles. "Not a lot of people get him." He looks Shane straight in the eye again. "You go to Dalton too?"

"No. I study in Denver. But I come out here on the holidays. And I flew out whenever I heard about this."

Clark seems to approve. "Good. I'm going to trust you with him. You have to take care of him, or you'll answer to me. Understand?"

Shane nods, smiling. "I understand completely." He's a little surprised, at the bond that the two share when they've only talked a few times before. He pauses, before adding, "I always thought that actors and people like you were spoiled and stuff. But you're a really nice guy. And you seem like a great brother."

Clark grins. "Good. I want to be a great brother."

He has to leave later – his manager is demanding some kind of photo shoot. But he promises to give Reed a call whenever he's free. And he gives Shane one last look.

_Take care of him.

* * *

_

The Windsors screech to a halt in front of Westerville Memorial. Inside, they can see Reed and Shane talking to the doctor. Shane's carrying his duffel bag. Reed still has a bandage on his head, and he's using a pair of crutches, but he still looks in high spirits.

"C'mon." Dwight mutters. "Why can't Reed just ask him out? It'd be so much easier without all this flirting."

David elbows him. "Aww, be nice Dwight. It's just like Kurt and Blaine."

"Exactly!" Ethan says, and Evan continues:

"Both like each other – "

"Both trying to hide it – "

"Both failing miserably – "

"Both too blind to see the shameless flirting the other is giving– "

"It's adorable!"

"Shut up guys, they're coming out." Blaine chides.

They stop at DQ on the way home and pick up 3 cartons of ice cream, plus a custom milkshake for each boy. When they reach Dalton, it's late evening. But it's a Friday, and Chaz – being surprisingly relenting - announces a movie night in Blaine's room.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the ice cream thing is going to stop here.**

**On a happy high today! Got made a yearbook editor for next year. And I only have to study tonight :)**

**I always thought that Clark would be kind of spoiled, but when CP gave us the phone conversation between him and Reed, I knew I had to throw him in there. Clark, you sweetheart you 3 **

**If I can finish one, I'm going to try and upload a Christmas one-shot. It's disturbing that my brain contains this much Rane.**

**Hey that rhymed! :D**


	10. Movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

After a vote the movies come down to Toy Story 3, Scott Pilgrim, and Paranormal Activity 2. Somehow, the eleven boys (Even Han was tempted to come down for a bit) have all managed to find a spot in the room. Kurt and Blaine are cuddling on the bed. Ethan and Evan are sprawled on the spare bed. Wes and David have gathered a multitude of pillows and are lying on the floor. Dwight is lolling in the recliner, and Chaz and Han are sitting on the couch. Reed and Shane are sitting close together on the loveseat, covered in an afghan. Each boy is in their pajamas and chowing down on ice cream.

During Toy Story 3 – "The greatest Pixar movie ever!" in Wes's opinion – Han sneaks off back to his hideaway. Charlie shrugs and takes up the rest of the sofa. Kurt starts to cry near the end, and Blaine holds him tightly. Reed also feels his eyes getting moist, to his embarrassment. Shane notices and smiles.

* * *

"This is without a doubt, the crappiest love comedy ever." Kurt proclaims later, when Ethan pops Scott Pilgrim into the DVD Player, and David throws a pillow at him. "Don't say that! Scott Pilgrim is awesome! Didn't you ever read the books?"

"_This_ movie…was a _book series_?"

"Well…a graphic novel series. But still!"

Reed's dropping off a bit and he sways sleepily. The movement isn't lost on Shane. He purses his lips and stares at the floor, figuring out what to do. Finally, he gives in and puts an arm around Reed.

Reed looks at him surprised for a second, and Shane has an inner freak-out. He makes to take his arm off, but Reed reaches up with his left hand and catches Shane's hand. He leans against him sleepily smiling. Shane shifts his position so that he's lying down on the loveseat with his feet perched on the opposite armrest. Reed's lying against him with his head on his chest. It's too soothing, the warmth radiating from Shane and steady beat of his heart and his breathing and the feel of Shane's arm around him. It is, without a doubt, the best feeling in the world. And so while Kurt complains, and the rest of the boys cheer on Michael Cera, Reed falls asleep.

* * *

Blaine looks over and sees Shane petting Reed's curls and smiles. "Is he asleep?" he whispers. Shane nods, smiling at the angelic boy lying against him. Reed's hand is on his chest and he's smiling. Shane leans his head back and watches him. After the time spent stumbling around the mountain, he'd learned not to take things for granted. And he wants to treasure every moment of this. After all, it was thoughts of getting back to Reed (plus, of course, the thoughts of leaving his brother alone in the world) that kept him going.

Reed squirms a bit and mumbles something under his breath. Shane rubs his arm up and down Reed's upper arm a bit, and Reed snuggles in closer, if possible.

The peaceful sleep is broken, however, when they insert Paranormal Activity 2. At the first ear-splitting scream, half of the boys scream, and Reed jumps like a frightened bird.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright." Shane soothes, looking at him with concern. When Reed had gripped hold of the fact that the scream did not mean that someone was dead or dying, he leaned back on Shane, his head resting right over Shane's heart. "Is this ok?" he mumbles.

"Of course it is."

Reed can't sleep for the rest of the movie; the cries from the boys beside him are too loud. So he watches the rest of the movie, shivering all the way through; partly because of the fact that the movie is so damn scary, and the other because of the fact that he and Shane are, literally, millimeters away.

The Tweedles demand another movie afterward, and, despite the fact that it is nearly midnight, Chaz relents and they insert Alice in Wonderland, Tim Burton style. During this, they make fun of each other through their portrayal in the movie. How Kurt is a girl, and Blaine is all jittery and nervous - how Tweedles don't agree with each other during the movie ("Unlike real life." they remark) and how Chaz is a bloodthirsty tyrant ("Not unlike real life." David mumbles, getting a pillow in the face at that remark)

About the time where Alice is crossing the head-filled moat, Reed drops off again. Shane doesn't even notice at first, until Reed mumbles his name in his sleep. Shane blinks in surprise. First the fact the Reed had allowed him to keep his arm around him, and then him practically hugging Shane in his sleep, and now this. It felt…_fantastic._

Finally at two in the morning, the boys stumble out of Blaine's room. Kurt is staying behind, having also fallen asleep on Blaine. Shane bites his lip, figuring out what to do. Kurt's in Blaine's room, so he guessed he could sleep in their room in Kurt's bed.

So he stands up, inching out from underneath Reed slowly. Reed's in such a deep sleep he doesn't even twitch. Shane slides one arm under his back and the other behind his knees, and very carefully lifts him up, light as a feather almost. It's strange, how much smaller reed suddenly seems. Reed blinks slowly and murmurs, "Huh? ...wha?"

"Shh, go back to sleep." Shane whispers. Reed just nods, too tired to even comprehend the fact that Shane was carrying him. He lays his head on his shoulder and passes out.

Shane lays him down on his bed and pulls the comforter up to his shoulder. Reed smiles in his sleep again. Shane gazes at him for a moment before he stumbles to Kurt's' bed across the room and collapses. He rests his head on his arm and watches Reed sleep, and eventually his own eyelids droop.

* * *

**AN: Today, everything is Klaine and Rane and nothing hurts. :)**

**Had a minor freakout over last night's phenomenal moment. That kiss, was **_**freaking sexy**_**. **

**Scott Pilgrim kicks ass. I cried twice during Toy Story 3. Sap that I am.  
**

**Ah well. I probably failed half of my math test, but that's ok. Tomorrow, we finish the yearbook. I'm probably going to be staying til 6 or 7 at night. But I've got comfy clothes. Won't be able to update til Saturday morning. But this fluff overload oughta tide you over til then. **

**Reviews are absolutely, positively, most assuredly appreciated :) They make me smile.**


	11. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

When Reed has nightmares, he doesn't have dreams of falling, or being chased by something. No, it's his worst current fear, along with the first terrifying nightmare he can remember.

That nightmare was from when he was eleven - a memory from the first time he had been called outright gay. He was going to private school, and was walking home from school when a group of boys who usually taunted him for his fashion sense had cornered him behind a local convenience store. While Reed had done his best not to look completely disgusted by the way their pants were falling past their waists, they had called him slurs and names. It wasn't new – it had happened at school before, but he'd ignored it. But then they'd come closer, and ripped his bag off his shoulder. They'd shoved him up against the wall and the fists went flying. There was blood and pain, and that was all Reed could really remember.

He'd lain there for about a half hour when they had left. Then he'd struggled to his feet, trying not to cry out at the agony that was burning all throughout his body. Then he'd gone home, applied medicine and ointment to his bruises, and covered them up with some makeup. He hadn't told anyone about the attack to this day, and no one had asked questions.

The nightmare had first appeared that night – a complete replay of what had happened. It had refused to go away for a while. But every time he has some other nightmare, it's a package deal.

The nightmare combined with it right now was from when Shane had gone missing. It was part of the reason he hadn't been able to sleep. And now, despite the fact that Shane was lying in a bed across from him, alive and breathing, it came back.

* * *

_"Fag!" "Queer!" "Homo!"_

_Taunting voices and pain, so much pain. Reed whimpers, trying not to cry out, because he will not give his tormenters that satisfaction. But he can see, and he can't close his eyes to avoid seeing the impending disaster before him._

_He can see a cliff, and there are six ropes tied to stumps at the top. Hanging from the ropes are six students, including one with black curls. Shane leans back a bit on the rope, letting the sun hit his face. He looks relaxed, and he can't hear Reed's desperate screams, telling him not to fall, to be careful. Reed knows they're useless, but he can't help it._

_A small plastic tube is sliding out of Shane's bag. "Don't grab it, don't!" Reed cries, but Shane lunges out to catch it anyway. His rope at the top unties, and Reed watches, wailing, as Shane falls into pitch black oblivion._

* * *

Reed sat up with a strangled cry. There were tears threatening to spill out the corners of his eyes. He was sweating and clutching the comforter.

Shane sits up so fast at the cry he feels whiplash. He races across the room, not even bothering to turn on a light, and sits down beside Reed. He immediately puts his arms around the shaking boy and pulls him close, putting his left arm around his shoulders and his right hand on the side of Reed's face, pressing it against his heart. "Shh, it's alright. You're okay. I'm right here."

It was the "I'm right here." that did it. Shane was not dead, he was there, holding Reed tightly. Reed lets out a sob and clutches him in the dark, never feeling more grateful in all of his life.

They stay that way for about ten minutes. Reed sniffles and looks up at Shane with wet brown eyes. "…can you…stay here?"

Does he mean he wants me to sleep with him? Shane blinks in surprise, but nods and says, "Of course."

The two lie down on the bed and Shane pulls the comforter up over them. Reed tucks his head under Shane's chin and gives a shuddering sigh. Shane puts one arm under his head and the other around his body. "It was just a dream." he murmurs comfortingly. Reed nods and sighs again, less teary.

* * *

**AN: I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I had a Ranebow one-shot idea, but I forget it. Damn my short-term memory.**

**Not much going for me. If I ever remember that idea, I'll write it and post it. Could you guys give me an…oh wait I just remembered! I'll get right on it!**

**Reviews = Your favorite thing – so leave me one and make me smile. Like this - :D**


	12. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

* * *

After about a half hour of simply lying together, Shane asks, "What was it about?" He immediately adds, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. But you usually feel better if you do."

Reed is silent for a moment. Shane ventures a bit further: "Was it about what happened?"

"…sort of."

"Oh…do you want to talk about it?"

"…yeah, I do." Reed closed his eyes. "When I was eleven, I got cornered in an alleyway by some kids from my school. They did the same thing that happened now. Not as bad, I managed to get home, but still."

Shane looks down at him, incredulous. How anyone could hurt someone so innocent and wonderful was beyond him. "Did you tell anyone about it?"

Another sigh. "No. What'd be the use? No one would pay attention. I went home, put on bandages and some makeup. And no one noticed."

"Oh God, Reed. You should've told someone about that. If someone at least had an idea, they'd be able to look out more." Shane's voice rises a bit, and Reed cringes. He hears Reed sniffle and pulls him closer, saying, "Don't cry, I'm sorry I said it like that." Seeing Reed cry was an awful sight – knowing that he was the cause of it was so much worse.

Reed shakes his head and replies, "I know I should've. I regret not doing that every day. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

They lie there in silence again for a few minutes and Reed blurts out, "It was about you too."

What?

Reed's words tumble out. "It was the same nightmare I had after you went missing. I saw you and your classmate falling, because you reached out to grab the painting I gave you…and I was watching you fall…" Another sob chokes his throat. Shane runs a hand over the blonde curls, murmuring comforting things. "Well, I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. So you don't need to worry."

But Reed had been pondering the reason of why that dream had occurred now, when Shane was fifteen feet away. And he had come to a conclusion.

He had nearly lost Shane once – and the chance to tell him how he felt. The dream was telling him to get a move on, before something else happened.

Now? He asked himself.

Yes now. He could almost hear the retort of his conscience.

Reed blew a breath out threw his lips. Here we go.

* * *

"Shane? Can I tell you something?"

"Can tell me anything."

"The painting I gave you for Christmas…the one you dropped?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't finished."

"Oh…why wasn't it?"

"Remember when I said that I was painting my feelings about people?"

"Mm hm."

"I think my feelings for you, then, were unfinished."

"…"

"But they are now."

"…what are they saying?"

"…Shane…I really like you. Like, really. I don't know if it's love…screw that. It's love. And I think that dream was telling me that if I didn't tell you, you'd go away not knowing, and then something could happen and so I had to tell you now."

"…"

"…Shane?"

"…yeah?"

"…a-are you okay?"

"_Am I okay?_"

* * *

The incredulousness of Shane's tone makes Reed flinch and he bows his head, feeling foolish. He's ruined it, he's flipping ruined it – his depression mode zooms into overdrive.

"I'm perfect."

Shane looks down at Reed, and sees that his eyes are filled with amazement and tears. He reaches down and gently wipes away a tear on Reed's cheek with his thumb. "And so are you." He places a kiss in his hair. Reed makes a weepy giggle and whispers, "I was scared about how you'd react."

"What made you think I would react badly?"

"It's not that you would've reacted badly…it's just I didn't know how you'd react at all."

Shane sighs, staring up at the ceiling. "I…never thought that this would happen."

"…what?"

"I'm in love with you. And I know that it's not just a crush this time. But I didn't want to overwhelm you like I did during New Year's. I thought it was just unrequited love." He grins at Reed. "But I guess it's not."

Reed smiles back. "Definitely not."

They lie there smiling at each other for a bit, until Reed asks, "Now what?"

"Hmm…" Shane pretends to get a pondering look on his face. "How about this: you can go back to sleep, and I'll stay here and fall asleep with you. Then, Reed van Kamp, would you like to go on a date with me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Reed is speechless at first, and Shane rushes to add, "If you're not feeling well, that's fine, we can just stay – "

"Yes. I'd love to." Reed grins. The tears are falling still, but they're not tears of sadness. They're tears of relief and joy.

"Glad to hear it." Shane lays his head back on the pillow and stares out the window that's next to the bed. It's a perfect view of the campus, with moonlight falling over the grass, giving it a silvery illusion. Reed pulls the comforter up a bit further and snuggles in close. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to have any more nightmares tonight."

"Not on my watch, you're not." Shane replies easily. He closes his eyes, thanking whatever entity that was hanging around up there in the clouds, for bringing him this beautiful boy. Little did he know that Reed was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

**AN: Who saw the moon last night? I did!**

…**anyway, so here's your confession chapter. We all know how much we love these. Not much else going for me right now.**

**I got to watch the Fifth Element last night. Love that movie. *Gets Ranebow inspiration…***

**Well'p, I'm signing out. Love you all! xoxo**


	13. Sunlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

Reed woke up with soft sunlight falling on his face. He blinked confusedly for a second, wondering why he was so cozy. Then he remembered.

He had confessed, had earned a date out of it, and Shane's confession of love as well – although it was perfectly obvious, Shane had never said it aloud before. Reed smiled blissfully. _So this is what it feels like to be in love_, he thought. He turned his head, realizing that he was facing the window, with Shane's arm wrapped snugly around his waist. The warmth that was spreading through him felt so wonderful; he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

Shane had woken up earlier, thinking it had all been a dream – no, Reed had not professed love, no, Shane had not had the balls to ask him out on a date, no, none of it had been real – and then he realized that Reed's head was slotted under his chin. Shane found that somehow during the night he had ended up spooning Reed, and now the latter was asleep with a smile on his face.

_I love being the big spoon,_ he thought, grinning. He pulled Reed closer – geezus, he was so warm – and smiled into his hair. It smelled like strawberries, and it eventually lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

He woke up later and saw that it was almost noon. Geez, how late were we up last night, he asked himself. He blinked to clear his head and wondered why none of the Windsors had woken them up yet. The truth was that Kurt had peeked in on them an hour earlier and, seeing the utterly charming sight, decided to leave them be.

Reed had flipped on to his back; the sunlight from the window was hitting his curls just right, making them look like gold. It reminded Shane of the morning he had returned to Windsor. He had thought that the sight of Reed sleeping so soundly had meant he wasn't badly missed. But then Reed had tackled him in a hug when he had woken up, and all doubts had fled. And now look at them.

Reed blinked and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw Shane watching him. "I'm getting used to waking up to you."

"Is that ok?" Shane asks timidly.

"Yes." Reed sits up and winces. "Damn bandage. How much longer do I have to keep this on?"

"Another week." Shane reached out and brushed away a curl that had strayed to Reed's face. Reed blushed. "What time is it?"

Shane twisted his head. "Noon."

"Seriously?" Reed gaped. A sudden rumble came from both of their stomachs and they laughed. Reed pulled the covers back and made to get out of the bed, but Shane grabbed his wrist. Reed looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"…c-can I...?" Shane swallowed uncertainly. His nervousness – something Reed hadn't experienced before – was making Reed smile. "…can I…kiss you?"

Reed smiled faintly – the conspirators in his mind had the rockets out, and they were holding lighters. He leaned forward slightly and said, "Yes. Please do."

Shane smiled back. He leaned forward and placed a hand on the side of Reed's face, bringing them closer. Their foreheads bumped, and for a moment, they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Then – and neither could figure out later who closed the distance – they kissed. And the fireworks flared.

Shane's lips are warm and soft, and Reed relaxes the moment they meet. The room seems to be spinning, so he closes his eyes, losing himself in it.

Shane doesn't want to overwhelm him, so after a few seconds, he pulls back. Reed's eyes are still closed when he does. Shane's insides feel like goo and his heart seems to have stopped. Reed blinked and smiled. "Was it a good first kiss?" Shane asked. Reed smiles even wider, and this time, it's he who leans forward and captures Shane's lips in another kiss. Shane eagerly responded, one hand running over Reed's curls, the other on his back. Reed's hand is tangled in his curls, and the other his holding his shoulder, holding them together.

It seems like an eternity before they break apart. Reed sighs happily and leans against him. Shane wraps him in a hug and smiles into his hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**AN: I hope the kissing scene is ok. I know I didn't put a lot of detail into it, but…well I didn't know what to write. I haven't had my first kiss either.**

**When I get mine, I'll edit it, and describe exactly what I felt. And then you guys will have a real kiss scene :)**

**And this is where I need your input readers – **

**do I continue or not?**

**Reviews = love. **


	14. A Date

**Disclaimer: **

"**Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"**Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter

* * *

**

Shane was standing by the door to Windsor, looking very nervous. He pulled at his collar – he scuffed the toe of his shoe against the hardwood floor – he slicked his eyebrows back – _over and over again._

Blaine came in from the kitchen, carrying a textbook and a cup of coffee. Shane envied the fact that he was already dressed in comfy clothes. He missed his crappy sneakers and the Walcott letterman jacket with _Dance Team _written on the back. These fancy clothes that Kurt had given him just weren't his style.

But it was all worth it for a perfect night with Reed. For Reed. Everything was.

Blaine grinned at his brother's anxiety. "Relax grasshopper. Reed'll be down soon."

Shane groaned. "If I wait any longer, I'll have a panic attack." He turned frantically to Blaine. "Are you sure I look okay? 'Cause I want everything to be perfect you know. 'Cuz this is my first actual date with Reed and – " Shane zoned out. "_I'm going on a date with Reed_." He rubbed his forehead. "…is this real life?"

Blaine laughed. He straightened his brother's collar. "_Relax, _I said. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Upstairs, a similar panic attack was going on.

"_Kurt! _Be completely honest! Do – I – look – good?" Reed punctuated each word with a tone of nervousness.

Kurt sighed, trying not to strangle his friend. "I told you a million times Reed, you look absolutely stunning. Calm down!"

Kurt had taken it upon himself to dress both boys adequately for their date tonight. Not that Reed needed any help – it was mostly Shane. But being the determined Kurt Hummel that he was, he had succeeded.

Reed was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with slim leather boots that stopped just below the knee. He had on a white button-up shirt, tucked in and covered by a navy sweater with a v-neck collar.

Kurt marveled.

The only thing ruining the ensemble was the expression of absolute panic on Reed's face.

"KurtareyousureIlookokay,cuzyouknowit' –"

Kurt walked over and gave Reed a gentle slap on the face. Reed blinked a couple of times before heaving a deep breath. "You look fine Reed." Kurt turned him around to face the mirror that hung on the closet door. Reed's brown eyes appraised the outfit before smiling. "Okay. I look good." He turned around. "Any advice?"

"I know moms say this all the time and it sounds cheesy but, be yourself. He loves you the way you are. Just relax and have."

"Right. Fun."

Kurt handed Reed his pair of crutches – Reed made a face. "These do _not _match." He said pouty.

"No they don't. But you have to put up with them for now." Kurt gave him a notorious glare when Reed made another face

Kurt walked with Reed down the hall, barely managing to catch him when the crutches caught on the side table legs twice. The Andersons both looked up at the noise.

"Breathe Shane. It'll be fine." Blaine gave his brother a comforting whap on the shoulder as the two fashionistas appeared at the top of the stairs.

Kurt smirked at the impressed expression on Reed's face at Shane's attire. His raven-black locks could not be helped – Blaine had tried to hold him down while Kurt attempted to comb them, ending with both boys on the floor and Shane racing out the door, screaming bloody murder. But they had managed to fit him into some gray slacks and a dark green turtleneck.

Shane looked absolutely, positively, most-assuredly dazzled by Reed's appearance.

Kurt helped Reed down the stairs and Shane greeted him with a peck on the cheek. "You look fantastic." He murmured in Reed's ear. Reed flushed and offered a shy smile. "You look rather nice too." He replied. Shane flushed to the roots of his hair.

Kurt brought a key out of his pocket. He tossed it to Shane. "One scratch on my Navigator Anderson, and brother of my boyfriend or not, _you will die_."

"I have no doubt." Shane muttered, looking gleefully at the key in his palm. Reed's eyes widened at the slightly crazed look in his crush's eye.

"_Shane!" _Blaine snapped his fingers in front of Shane's face. Shane blinked, looked up at them and said, "Oh, hi!"

"You heard me. One scratch and – " Kurt drew a finger across his throat. Shane's fingers tightened around Reed's and he said, overly cheerful, "Alrightie, time to go!" He and Reed, both smiling pushed open the door and into the night air.

Blaine massaged his boyfriend's shoulders. "Relax. It's not like he'll drive it into a hedge."

* * *

"I'm half-tempted to drive this thing into a hedge, and see what Kurt actually does." Shane said as he slid the key into the ignition and the Navigator hummed to life. Reed laughed from the passenger side.

"Well, Kurt would probably kill you, we'd all be stuck cleaning your remains, and I'd be sad and lonely." He added.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Shane waggled his eyebrows and Reed blushed.

Shane pulled the Navigator out on to the highway. "So where're we going?" Reed asked.

"Kurt recommended a place called Breadsticks, by his town."

"Love that place."

Shane smiled. Hearing the word _love _come from Reed was just kind of magical. He gazed over at Reed lovingly, who caught the glance and instead of looking away, returned it. It was an electric moment that both were afraid to break.

The Subaru in the right lane didn't seem to be afraid though.

There was a honk as both boys snapped to reality and Shane swerved to avoid hitting it. Reed shrieked and Shane swore. There was a moment of tense silence.

"New rule," Reed began monotonously, still staring deer-in-headlights style out the windshield. "No staring at each other on the road. We'll have plenty of time to do that at dinner."

Shane nodded, a similar expression on his face. "Sounds good."

* * *

**AN: If I'm in a write-tastic mood today, I might upload another chapter :) Guess we'll have to see.**

**Yes I've decided to continue :)**

**Cameo appearance by 2 original Glee characters later!**

**Good mood today. Yay!**

**Lala xoxo  
**


	15. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Disclaimer: **

"**Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"**Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

**Warning: Temporary hatred of author coming up :(

* * *

**

There was a dark alleyway behind Breadsticks – a place where on February 8th, Noah Puckerman had made out with a random waitress. Now, it was being used by three local druggies as a secret place to smoke a joint.

The beefiest one was on steroids and had ripped muscles and a tattoo of a flaming dragon on his upper arm. His head was shaved and he had a nasty look in his eye.

The smallest one had overlong, greasy brown hair, covered with a gray ski cap. His facial features were gaunt and hollow, and there was slump to his walk.

His brother was taller, and even leaner. His hair was spiked in a Mohawk and he had a nose-ring. He glared around, as if daring one of the inanimate objects in the alley to fight him.

"'s cold out." the smaller one mumbled.

"Wimp." replied the beefy one.

"Whatever."

They looked around the parking lot. They might try and break into a car, if they were feeling brave. Take some money hidden in a glove compartment; steal a GPS, that sort of thing. The local pawn shop didn't ask questions, as long as it was worth something. However, the boys knew they had to be careful. If the police came by, the shopkeeper wouldn't hesitate to sell them out.

They watched as a shiny Navigator pulled into the lot. A tall boy with springy black hair, dressed immaculately, got out and practically danced over to the passenger side.

"Pfft. Lover boys." The tall one muttered.

"Betcha five bucks he's queer." The smaller one challenged.

"You're on."

The teenager proceeded to take a pair of crutches and help a much smaller boy with a cast on his leg out of the door. The boy smiled and blushed and the taller one planted a kiss on his lips.

"Fags. I want my money John."

"You know what I'll give you Sammy boy?" John said, tossing away his cigarette and cracking a manic grin. "I'll give you the first punch."

* * *

Shane hopped out of the driver's seat and pranced over to the other side. Besides the little road incident, the rest of the drive had passed without harm. The two boys had sat in an excited, comfortable silence, each happy with the prospect of a date – Reed, because it was his first; Shane, because it was his first with a boy for a long, _long_ time; both that it was with the other.

Reed smiled and handed Shane his crutches, and put and arm around Shane's shoulders, while Shane slipped an arm around Reed's waist and helped him from the car.

"I hate crutches." Reed muttered. "Make me clumsier than I already am."

"Good thing I'm here then, right?" Shane leaned down and kissed Reed, who reached up with a hand and tangled his fingers in the black curls. It was soft and sweet, and both boys smiled when it ended.

"Public parking lot, remember?" Reed reminded Shane gently. Shane made a disappointed face, but perked up. "Least we'll be somewhere private afterwards." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed at Reed's scarlet flush. They started across the parking lot.

They were about halfway across when a smelly hand wound around Shane's mouth and an arm around his throat. He looked over to see a huge, beefed up hulk knock Reed's crutches away, twist his arms behind his back and cover his mouth.

He immediately began to struggle. _No one was going to hurt Reed and not die when Shane was there_. But he stopped when a hoarse voice in his ear whispered, "Move another muscle or make a single sound, and we'll cut his throat."

The beefy one held up a switchblade and pressed it Reed's neck. Shane's blood ran cold and his heart skipped a couple beats before it sped up overtime. _Not Reed, dear God please, not Reed_…

He went still.

They were dragged to a dark alley, where no light could be seen – Reed whimpering as his injured leg was dragged on the pavement. Shane was tossed down amongst the trash bags and felt Reed land next to him.

He twisted around and put an arm around Reed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…are you ok?" he murmured.

"Be quiet, none of this is your fault." Reed whispered. One hand was clutching his cast. "It's just my leg, it's fine."

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." Shane said determinedly. Reed's brown eyes looked into his own, sadness filling them. "Don't think we'll make it out of this one Shane." He mumbled.

Shane's eyes pooled over and a hand reached up to caress Reed's face. Reed smiled faintly at the touch, but his own hand reached up and pulled it down between them. They laced fingers.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you." He whispered, quiet words for only them to hear. Shane's heart broke at the sound of them. _I love you…_

"I love you. Forever and always." He murmured. They brushed their lips together silently. Maybe it was a last kiss, maybe not. They'd know soon.

* * *

**AN: Told you guys you were going to hate me *shrug***

**New chapter up tomorrow. Then you'll get to see what happens. **

**Until then, let the suspense kill you.  
**

**Nighty-night! Gotta go do hw. Dammit.**

**Lala xoxo**


	16. Luck

**Disclaimer: **

"**Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"**Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter

* * *

**

Noah Puckerman sauntered out of Breadsticks with his usual swagger, one Lauren Zizes on his arm. After making a small fortune by pickpocketing old women and stealing money from one Jacob Ben Israel during lunchtime, Puck had treated his woman to a dinner at the best hangout in Lima. They hadn't even ordered dinner, just asking for more and more breadsticks until they had been asked to leave. Puck would have to work out later to burn off the starch, but it was a win-win-win situation – he got his breadsticks, he worked out his abs, and he got to please Lauren.

Puck gazed around the parking lot and noticed a familiar Navigator. "Hey look. Hummel's here."

"Hm?" Lauren twisted her head. "Oh yeah. Wonder why we didn't see them. We were sitting by the entrance.

Puck shrugged. "Maybe they –" He froze for a second, hearing voices coming from the alley where he had made out with Michelle on Valentine's Day. He put a finger to his lips and began to move closer.

"_Freaking fags…"_

"_Need to rid the world of your fagginess…"_

"_Like this – ktch."_

There was a whimper.

Puck winced. He had figured it out – it was Kurt and his hobbit boyfriend, getting ready to be beaten to death. Puck remembered when he had been the one to call Kurt those names, and look where time had gotten them – him sticking up for Kurt when Karofsky threatened him, sticking by him when his dad got sick…it was, well, weird. But not in a bad way.

After the whimper, there was a kicking sound. "_Shut up, queer."_

"Don't touch him!"

A scuffle broke out. Puck abandoned Lauren and ran into the alley.

In the dim light, he could see three druggies – he recognized them from school, gaunt kids who never said anything. They had never caused trouble, but everyone knew that they were trouble.

One of them was fighting with a taller teen with a mop of dark curls. Blaine, no doubt. Puck raced in and caught the beefy one with a punch to the face.

"Dammit!" he shouted. With his opponent distracted Shane backhanded the Mohawk boy across the face. He swore and dropped away, blood dripping from his nose.

There was no way that a street fight was going down without Lauren Zizes. Lauren promptly marched into the alley, grabbed the steroid dude by his shirt collar, and threw him up against the brick wall. He groaned and slumped to the ground.

Puck and Lauren turned around to see the ski capped boy sneaking behind Shane, switchblade in hand, an evil smile on his face. Shane turned at their horrified faces and saw the boy aiming the blade right for his heart.

"Say bye!" the boy cackled.

_One last moment of his life, _Shane thought, and he pictured a laughing, smiling Reed, curls dappled by the light, a few paint flecks on his cheek. _Beautiful_.

The moment never came.

There was a whacking sound and the boy dropped in front of Shane. Reed was standing behid him, crutch in both hands, a slightly crazed look in his eye.

"_Do not, touch, my boyfriend._" He whispered hoarsely. Reed turned to look at Shane and tears spilled over.

Shane reached and pulled Reed to him just as his legs buckled. Reed was clutching Shane as if he was afraid something would blow him away, tears creating huge marks on Shane's clothing. Shane leaned his face down and let his own tears fall on to Reed's scalp, caressing the curls and smoothing his back comfortingly. He was vaguely aware of the ripped teen and the large girl heaving up the attackers and tossing them out on to the pavement, where they ran away swearing.

"_I'm sorry, so sorry…" _he murmured. Hell, sorry wasn't enough. Sorry times a bajillion plus was more like it. How something that had started so innocent had turned into something life-threatening was beyond him.

Reed was afraid of coming back to reality, afraid that what had just happened had actually happened. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe he'd wake up with Shane's arms around him with the sunlight on his face…but when he opened his eyes, he was still in the damp alley, where it was beginning to sprinkle. But Shane was there, and they were both alive, and that was all that mattered.

After giving Lauren a kiss and a _You kicked ass, _Puck slowly approached the couple – he had no doubt that the boys would be back with reinforcements to finish them, and he had no intention of sticking around. He now saw that the couple wasn't Klaine – it was a tall boy who shared similar facial features to the hobbit, and a smaller boy with a cast on his leg and streaks on his cheeks.

"Aren't you from Kurt's school?"

Both boys jumped at the sound. Reed looked Puck up and down and nodded. "Yeah, I am. You're Puck, right?"

"Yeah. And you…?" Puck gestured to Shane. "Shane Anderson, I'm Blaine's younger brother." Shane reached out a hand and Puck shook it firmly. "Thanks man, don't know what would've happened if you guys hadn't shown up."

Of course, everyone knew what would've happened had Puck and Lauren not shown up. It was just that no one wanted to voice it aloud.

"They'll probably be back, we shouldn't stick around." Puck said, looking around. Shane nodded and, with Reed still clinging to his coat, they trudged towards the car.

Despite being…well, Lauren, Lauren did have a bit of a motherly streak, and she did not like the way both boys were shaking. "We'll drive you guys home. I don't like the idea of one of you driving." Puck gave her a glance, but she shut him up with a glare and a nod towards the couple. Reed was staring at the pavement, unblinking, while Shane ruffled his curls slowly.

Puck nodded. "You guys can drive in Hummel's car with me. You follow in the Honda?" Lauren nodded, Puck tossed her the keys and she went off to their car.

Shane and Reed barely managed to climb in the backseat before Reed slumped against Shane, shivering. "I can't believe it…we were that close to…"

Shane shushed him gently. "We're alright now. No one's going to hurt us. We're going to be ok."

"I was that close to losing you."

Shane blinked. Had Reed not knocked the smaller boy out with his crutch, Shane would not be sitting here now. He too shivered at his second brush with death so far. And both time, Reed had saved him. "You saved my life, you know." He said looking down at his quaking love. Reed nodded slightly. "I guess I did…"

Shane kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Reed cracked a weak smile. "Can't have you leaving you know. Who'll be around to make short jokes about Blaine, and bust a move whenever he hears music, and….catch me when I fall?" He lowers his eyes.

Shane rested his head against the back of the seat. "I will – hopefully for a long time."

Reed rested his head against Shane's chest and sighed.

Puck hopped in the driver's seat. "You guys can get some sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

Shane breathed, "Thanks," and curled his arms around Reed, who had stopped quivering like an autumn leaf and had fallen asleep. It took only seconds before darkness overcame Shane and he slipped into a warm oblivion.

* * *

**AN: Damn sickness. I ended up coming home early from school today, because I felt like absolute crap, and lolled around, trying to sleep and failing. **

**So the BAMF's Puck and Lauren made their appearance. They'll be around for the next chapter too. Love them as a couple, and I ship Puckurt friendship (so sweet)**

**Well, I'm gonna go see if some medicine can knock me out. Maybe new chapter tomorrow, if I'm feeling up to it.**

**So leave me a nice little review and I'll see it tomorrow perhaps – depends on what time zone you're in :) Maybe it'll make me feel better.**

**Love Lala, xoxo**


	17. Safe

**Disclaimer: **

"**Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"**Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter

* * *

**

The iPhone on the bedside table hummed. Kurt blinked in the darkness and groaned. Blaine shifted from where he was lying beside Kurt and mumbled, "Who's texting you at this hour?"

"What with the people I know, it could be anyone." Kurt groped for the phone and squinted at the bright screen.

**hummel, come dwnstairs & bring ur bf**

**-puckzilla**

Kurt frowned. _What the hell… _"Blaine c'mon. Got to go downstairs."

"_Why_?"

"I don't know. Puck just texted me and told us to go downstairs." Blaine sat up like a zombie beside him and lurched out of bed. "Well, c'mon then. Might as well…hate to think what Puck has in store for us."

Kurt chuckled. "Nothing good, that's for sure….wonder why he drove all the way here anyway."

The couple stumbled down the hall, banging into objects and collectively sounding like Reed on a good day. They reached the balcony that overlooked the entrance hall and peered over.

Puck and Lauren were standing by the door, looking apprehensive. Shane and Reed were sitting on the sofa, Reed pressed into Shane's side. There was blood on Puck's knuckles and Shane's upper lip.

"Oh dear God…" Kurt mumbled before both boys raced down the stairs.

* * *

"Think we should call the police?" Puck asked. He was sprawled on the couch with Lauren across from Kurt. Blaine had taken Shane and Reed upstairs. Puck had just finished telling Kurt about the attack. "This isn't the first time those three had been called up or whatever, but this is the first major thing I've seen them do."

Kurt his head against his hands and sighed. He couldn't get the scared glint in Reed's eyes when he and Blaine had approached the two. "We probably should." He glanced at Puck. "Thanks for helping them."

"Dude, quit the thanks. It was our pleasure." Puck smirked and Lauren smiled.

Blaine entered the room, a fiery look in his eye. "I'm gonna kill those bastards," he mumbled. Kurt pulled Blaine down beside him and put an arm around him. "Shh, calm down. We're going to call the police in the morning."

Blaine was still shaking, his face red.

Puck glanced at his watch. "It's twenty to twelve. Better get going. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know."

"Thanks Puck."

Blaine stood up and looked Puck in the eye. "You saved my brother and our friend's lives. We can never repay you for that. We owe you one, big time."

"Quit the damn apologies! No big, dude. Though I will keep that solid in mind." Puck grinned wickedly and Blaine suddenly regretted the last sentence he'd said. Puck tossed Kurt the keys to his car. "Here dude."

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled. He was still in a bit of a state of shock at the fact that Shane and Reed had nearly been killed that night. First was Reed's attack, and now this…he heard the door close as Puck and Lauren left and felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. "C'mon…let's check on them and go back to bed."

They climbed the stairs and peered into Reed's room. Shane was lying on Reed's bed with Reed lying on his chest. Shane's jacket was thrown over Reed and Shane had his arms wrapped tightly around him. Reed had fisted up Shane's shirt in his small hands.

Kurt sighed. "Let's sleep in here tonight. In case…" Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a gentle push towards his bed. He grabbed a fleecy blanket and threw it over the other two. Shane mumbled something in his sleep and blinked. "Hey bro…sorry everything went downhill."

"Not your fault Shane, go back to sleep. You two have had a rough time." Shane nodded blearily, laid his head back on the pillow and fell back asleep, his arms tightening around Reed.

Blaine stumbled over to the other bed and collapsed beside Kurt, subconsciously slinging an arm around his waist. He dug his face in Kurt's hair and closed his eyes.

He hoped this thing wouldn't go far.

* * *

**AN: Maybe new chapter later, dunno.**

**So I took this medicine last night – and was that weird hazy feeling where you're not sure whether you're awake or not. I kept waking up periodically and having weird dreams about ghosts and helicopters and this rather pretty city…but it was really weird. I wasn't able to fully function until 9am. And now I have a sore throat. Dammit.**

**I'm going to start the new chapter now, since I know that this didn't have much. You can bet that this whole accident will have a full scale blow-up.**

**3 Lala, xoxo**


	18. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **

"**Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"**Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter

* * *

**

There was a soft pitter-patter of rain on the windows. Reed blinked and his eyes focused on the cloudy gray sky out the window and the droplets smeared on the glass. Beneath him, Shane's chest was rising and falling with deep breaths.

Reed silently reached to his neck with a hand and felt the small scar that was above his collarbone. The blade hadn't cut him, but it had left a scratch. It hadn't been a dream. They really _had_ almost died last night.

Reed lowered his lids a little. He could hear the distant rumble of thunder in the distance. He looked over at the clock: 8am, too early for anyone in Windsor to be up on a weekend. Reed silently lifted himself off Shane's chest, only to find that he was trapped by Shane's arms, a coat, and a blanket. Reed sighed softly and closed eyes, hoping he would drift off to sleep again. But it didn't work – every time he would almost fall asleep, he kept seeing the ski-capped boy getting ready to stab Shane. He sighed again. There was no he was getting back to sleep now.

After maneuvering two arms, a coat, and a blanket off him, Reed slid off the bed. He didn't think he'd be able to go to sleep again, so he figured he go down and make himself something to drink. He replaced the blankets back on Shane, kissed his cheek, and went downstairs.

Using a crutch on stairs was not easy, he thought later as he entered the kitchen, after tripping on the stairs twice, miraculously not waking anyone up. Reed's clumsiness was toned down by crutches, as Reed had been using them since he was seven. He pulled a chai teabag out of the cabinet, almost spilling the box. After burning himself on the hot water and spilling it a bit, he threw in the teabag and took a long sip.

This wasn't going to be a good day.

He had half-hoped that he'd wake up and find out it was all some horrible dream. But it wasn't.

Now what? Would the police be notified? He didn't want this thing to grow big, he hated attention whether it be good or bad. And that fact this could grow huge, something as big as a lawsuit…

_but they had almost killed Shane…_

That made up Reed's mind. Reed wasn't going to let anyone touch Shane when he was around.

After about a half hour, he heard thumping on the stairs. A mop of dark curls peered in through the archway of the kitchen.

"Don't scare me like that please." Shane said as he crossed the tiles and pulled Reed close. Reed gave in and wrapped an arm around Shane's waist. "After…last night, I don't wanna let you out of my sight for a bit."

Reed sighed. "Sorry, I just didn't think I could go back to sleep."

"Little early to be up on a weekend."

"I know."

Shane looked down at Reed. The panic that had refused to leave his eyes the night before was gone, only an anxious tiredness was left. When Blaine had left the room the night before, Reed had jumped at every noise that was made. It had taken several minutes before Shane coaxed him to go to sleep.

"Hey Reed?" Shane asked, smiling faintly at the curly-haired painter. Reed looked up. "Hm?

"Despite the predicament we're in right now…last night, you referred to me as your boyfriend."

Reed's face turned the color of poppies. "…yeah, I did."

"Why?" Shane's voice wasn't accusing, just mildly amused and full of affection.

"…I dunno. It felt…right?"

Shane chuckled. "It sounded right too…do you want to be boyfriend Reed van Kamp?"

Reed looked down at his feet, the corners of his lips turning upwards and his face flushing still. "Yeah, I would, if you'll have me."

"And what in the world would make you think that I'd say no?"

Reed sighed, his eyes downcast. "Can you be…completely honest with me?"

"Of course." Shane peered down at Reed, a questioning look in his eyes.

"…do I seem weak to you?"

There was a moment of silence. "Before I answer this Reed, where did that question come from?" Shane led Reed over to the table and sat him down. He sat down across from Reed and took his hands.

Reed shrugged. "Just…I never seem to do anything for you. You're always catching me and you always make the first move because I'm too nervous and I'm so damn emotional…" Reed's voice trailed off.

Shane rubbed his thumb in Reed's palm, making the smaller boy shiver slightly.

"Reed, you do a _lot _more for me than you know. You're like my rock." Reed met Shane's eyes confusedly.

"No no that's not a bad thing! It's just that you're one of the solid things in my life – like, something I can count on when I'm feeling down."

Reed smiled slightly.

"And you're nervous, but that's just because you just haven't had that much experience, and that's just fine. And your being emotional is not a bad thing." Shane grinned. "I like cheering you up."

Reed flushed again. "I just don't wanna seem needy."

Shane brought Reed's hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. "You're not needy, quit thinking that you are. You're just Reed, and you're the Reed that I love, and that's more than fine with me."

Reed's blush toned down to a light pink and Shane grinned. Reed put his mug down on the table, leaned forward, cupped Shane's face in his hands and kissed him.

Shane let his eyes drift shut and his hands went up to clutch Reed's curls. Reed paused slightly to take breath and Shane reached forward and tugged Reed down on to his lap. Reed smiled and blushed again and Shane captured his lips again. Feeling a little daring, Reed swiped his tongue across Shane's upper lip and Shane gasped. He pressed his tongue against Reed's lips and Reed let him in, adjusting to the feeling of Shane's tongue sliding across his teeth. It felt a little strange, but not a bad strange. Reed smiled into the kiss, letting his arms snake around Shane's neck.

"Woah there!"

Dwight Houston stepped into the room, wearing flannel pants and a loose black wifebeater, and carrying a pouch of Reed knew to be holy salt. Reed and Shane broke apart at once, Reed turning red and Shane grinning. Dwight approached the two, seemingly uncaring about the sight he had just witnessed, and proceeded to sprinkle a circle of salt around the chair. "To keep out the sex demons."

Shane snorted and Reed's blush grew deeper.

"I'm serious!" Dwight exclaimed, closing the pouch with a flourish. "They'll crawl through your mouths and into your brain and put in sex-enticing thoughts and then the next thing the rest of us know, we'll be running out outside and locking all the doors and windows because it'll be so loud."

By now Shane had placed Reed back on the other chair because he had fallen on to the floor with fits of badly-suppressed laughter. Reed covered his face with his hands, his face redder than his hair.

Dwight crossed the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I hate mornings."

Shane got up off the floor and sat back in his chair, still half doubled over. He ran an affectionate hand through Reed's curls. "Breakfast?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Reed was sitting at the counter with Dwight, looking through the latest _Vogue_, and Dwight flipping through his copy of _The Ghost Hunter's Survival Guide_. Both were amusedly watching Shane try to make scrambled eggs.

"Of course I'm sure!" Shane chortled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I have eggs all the time for breakfast in Colorado!"

A flame abruptly burst up on the pan and Shane panicked. Dwight grabbed a nearby washcloth, stuck it under the faucet and tossed it on the pan. Shane turned off the burner and looked at the stove as if it was an old enemy. Considering the scene that had just passed, Reed thought, it probably was.

"Who makes the eggs, is the question." Dwight said, snorting at the small cloud that had risen.

"…my roommate does." Shane mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Reed covered his mouth and giggled.

"Away from the stove, Anderson, before you burn the house down." Kurt stepped into the kitchen and proceeded, as usual, to pour himself a cup of coffee, and only when he had finished taking a long sip did Dwight lower the amulet around his neck.

Blaine followed his boyfriend, chuckling at the sight of the steaming pan. "I told you that you needed to learn to cook _sometime_." He reached up and ruffled his brother's curls. Shane shrugged the hand away and countered, "At least I can reach the cabinets."

Blaine calmly poured himself a cup of water, took a long refreshing sip, and promptly threw the rest of the contents in his brother's face. Shane choked and gasped, while everyone else began to laugh.

Reed smiled lovingly and hopped out of his seat. He took Shane's hand and led him to the doorway. "C'mon, let's go clean up."

Kurt caught Reed on the shoulder. "Reed, whenever you guys are done…we need to talk."

Dwight was sure he'd never seen Reed go so pale before. Shane wrapped his arms around his shoulders and murmured something in his ear. The two walked away stiffly.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "…nothing good."

* * *

**AN: A happy chapter, and the shit begins next time. Oooh, it's going to be so hard writing bad stuff, cuz I don't LIKE writing bad stuff.**

**Heads up, a sneak peak – if this thing does become big, what'll Mr. Anderson say to his supposedly non-gay son taking another boy to dinner?**

**(dun-dun-DUUUUUNH)**

**And a funny appearance by Dwight Houstan.**

**HW time. Leave a review and brighten my day!**

**Love Lala, xoxo**


	19. Staying

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

There was a small waiting room outside the chief's office. The walls were creamy cement and the floor tiled. Kurt and Blaine were standing at the small counter talking with the secretary working there. Shane and Reed were sitting in the small wooden chairs lined up outside the door. The door was labeled with a gold plaque that read, **Chief G. Polinsky**. At the moment, Puck and Lauren were sitting in the office, being interviewed about the attack.

Reed was pale and tired and Shane had an arm around him, but he kept looking around nervously, as if he expected someone to jump out and snatch Reed up from him. He blew a breath out and pressed his lips to Reed's curls. "How did we even come to this…?" Reed mumbled, eyes half-closed. They had been there for most of the day, and it was nine-thirty already.

"I dunno love…it's just us against the world, I suppose." Shane murmured.

"'Us' meaning?"

"Well, people like us…and the people who like us." Shane nodded towards the door, where he could hear chairs scraping.

"The question is, will we ever win?" Reed pressed the side of his face against Shane's shoulder. Shane reached up with a hand to ruffle his curls. "I promise you," he whispered in Reed's ear, for only them to hear, "one day we won't have to live with this. We can be together and do whatever we want. And we won't have anyone to stop us." He stopped suddenly, realizing the enormity of his words.

Reed smiled faintly. "…I like that idea." Shane chuckled, relieved, and kissed his forehead.

The door opened and Puck and Lauren exited, followed by Polinsky. He was a short, stocky man, the kind you would see in books, and he had short, stubbly brown hair. Kurt and Blaine walked over from the counter and Shane helped a swaying Reed to his feet.

"Alright guys, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to send a couple of cars over to those kid's houses right now. From what Puckerman here told me – " he nodded at Puck, " – we know who they are. They've been caught up in drugs and stuff, and we've been forcing them to go to rehab, but this is going too far. They'll be sentenced to two months in juvenile detention. I need at least one of you who was present at the scene of the crime to stay here and identify."

"We'll stay Pol." Puck replied easily. Polinsky gave him a dirty look, and Puck shrugged. "What? I've been good lately. Haven't been reported for…" he counted a bit on his fingers while Lauren rolled her eyes, "two weeks! And we know each other enough to be friendly, right?" He grinned triumphantly and Kurt smiled at his friend's delinquent craziness.

"The fact that we know each other in the first place is not a good thing Puckerman."

Shane shook hands with the chief. "Thank you, so much sir, for…helping us." He paused for a second, looking at the ground. "Do…do our parents need to be notified?"

"Not out, are you?"

Blaine and Shane both shook their heads.

The chief sighed. "It would be good if someone from both your families knew. Just go to whomever you can trust most, give us their contact information, and if something like this ever happens, we have someone we can trust too."

"He's my brother." Blaine stepped forward protectively. "I'll be that person. I'll be a legal adult in November and hopefully we'll stay out of trouble until then."

The Chief nodded. "Alright kid."

* * *

"I…I honestly think Dad would've found out."

Blaine is in the driver's seat. Both Kurt and Reed are asleep. Shane is sitting cross-legged, fiddling with his thumbs. Blaine sighed. "Me too. And then what?"

"I get disowned, beaten up a bit, and never spoken to the same again. Just like what happened with…" Shane trailed off, his eyes distant.

Blaine sighed again. "Shane, it was no one's fault, what happened that day. You've spent enough time blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault. I'll never know that it wasn't unless Micah told me himself and…"

Blaine looked curiously at his brother through the mirror. "What would you do now, if you saw Micah?"

Shane took a moment to ponder this, while his fingers absentmindedly ran through Reed's curls.

"I'd…if he wanted me, then I'd tell him that I moved on, that I'm sorry, but I have. I'd ask if we could still be friends. And I'd ask for his forgiveness for what happened that day, even though I don't deserve it."

"From what you told me 'bout Micah…" Reed mumbled from the place of his head on Shane's lap, "he'd probably say that it wasn't your fault either. Just like the rest of us."

Neither brother knew that Reed had been awake listening to their conversation. Shane massaged the curls a little more. "You wouldn't be mad, if we were friends, would you?"

Reed shook his head. "You shouldn't just cut off after you've had such history. And if Micah sees you again, if he still loves you, he should be happy if you're happy."

* * *

Blaine pulled into the driveway and gently shook Kurt. Shane got out and effortlessly scooped up the now unconscious Reed. The three plus non-walking fourth walked across the Dalton lawns and into Windsor House. It was Sunday night. The next day, Reed would go back to classes. And the day after that…Shane was due to return to Colorado.

Shane carried Reed up to their room…wait, their room? He shook his head. Kurt and Reed's room. It was going to be weird, going back to Walcott and not hearing the familiar sound of Reed breathing beside him.

Unless...

Shane pulled the covers over Reed and gave him a light kiss on the temple. Then he strode out the door into Blaine's room, to ask a request denied to him several times before.

Blaine was changing into his pjs whilst Kurt was already curled up asleep in bed. Shane chuckled. "Well, both our first boyfriends were the big spoons. And now we're the big spoons."

Blaine grinned. "Well, it's nice to get a chance to be both at some point. You need anything?"

Shane took a deep breath. "Blaine I've come to make a proposal."

"No you are not moving to Dalton."

Shane leapt to the floor and clutched the hems of his brother's pants. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No!"

"You didn't even hear my more valid, controlled reasons!"

"I don't need to! I have enough on my hands already with the mob I'm stuck with here! Don't need your craziness too!"

"Please! I wanna stay with Reed! What kind of a relationship are we supposed to have if I live a couple thousand miles away and am only allowed to visit on holidays?"

"Shane, you come here whenever you feel like it."

"No I don't."

"…"

"Okay fine, when things get boring and I wanna see you and Reed!"

"Shane…"

Shane took a deep breath. "Blaine please let me stay with Reed. I love him and I wanna be with him. If it were you and Kurt in this situation, I would let you come in a heartbeat." A pause. "I really just want to be with him."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his ungelled curls. "…you'll have to talk to Chaz."

Shane gaped and then tackle-hugged his brother. "-!"

"Get off me," Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of Shane's shirt. "And don't thank me yet. Still have to clear it with Chaz and the Head. And you've got all your crap in Colorado…"

Shane smirked. "I'll go back tomorrow and pack up. Will you start with the transfer documents and crap?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah…please take it easy on me."

"I'll take it easy on you, yeah, but no promises to anyone else."

Blaine scoffed. "Oh please, I'm sure they'd enjoy your crazy."

Shane hugged his brother again and said, "Won't forget this bro. I owe you one, big time."

Blaine hugged back. "Don't cause too many problems now."

* * *

When Shane entered the room, Reed was shirtless.

Reed shrieked when he saw Shane and Shane quickly closed the door. After a moment, he called out quietly, "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't know…should've knocked…" he trailed off awkwardly, trying to get the vision of Reed's naked back out of his head.

Reed opened the door, cheeks flushed. He was wearing one of Shane's oversized shirts that advertised a concert that he and Blaine had attended some years ago. The cotton was worn and stretched and it made Reed look five times as smaller and vulnerable and innocent than he already looked.

"Sorry, I should've knocked." Shane said, trying not to look at the shirt and how damn adorable it looked on Reed.

Reed shook his head. "No, it's fine." He stepped aside to let Shane in. When he closed the door he asked, "…is it alright that I'm wearing your shirt?"

Shane chuckled. "It's fine. In fact, I think it looks better on you than it does on me."

Reed turned his back while Shane changed into flannel pants and a worn gray wife-beater. He flopped on the bed and Reed crawled in beside him, instinctively tightening a tiny arm around Shane's waist. Shane threw an arm around Reed's shoulders and flipped off the bedside lamp.

They lay there in the darkness for a minute, basking in the presence of each other, until Shane piped up. "Heya, Reed?"

"Mm?"

"I asked Blaine something, while you were…changing, and I wanna know what you think about it."

"Alright."

Shane took a deep breath. "What would you think if I told you I would be coming to Dalton?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Reed moved, falling on Shane's chest as he fumbled to turn on the lamp. When he had done so, he placed both hands on the sides of Shane's chest on the bed, so he was looking down on him. "Really?"

Shane shrugged. "If you're okay with it."

Reed's face broke into an incredulous smile and he leaned down quickly and kissed Shane, running a quick tongue between his lips, and pulling back before Shane could react. "Oh my gosh, I love you." Reed murmured.

Shane pulled their foreheads together and he kissed Reed lightly. "You sure you're okay with it?"

"Of course Shane, don't be silly." Reed giggled slightly, pleasantly intimidated by their close proximity. Shane nuzzled him with an eskimo kiss before kissing him again.

"So are you going to stay here now?" Reed mumbled between kisses.

"I'm going back to Walcott to pack up tomorrow, get all my stuff. And then I'll be back for good."

Reed smiled and let Shane's tongue into his mouth. "What 'bout your room?"

Shane shrugged again. "I'll probably room with Blaine. That we, he can stay over with Kurt on weekends, and you can stay with me."

Reed giggled again. "I'd like that."

After a few more minutes, the two turned off the lights again and snuggled close. Shane fell asleep first, quiet snores rumbling through his chest. Reed smiled at his boyfriend. Boyfriend…that seemed like an alien word to him. He'd have to get used to it. He'd thought Shane and he would have to keep up a long-distance relationship somehow. But now he'd not only have to get used to the word boyfriend, but the kisses, the love, the idea of Shane staying…

Reed closed his eyes and pressed his face against Shane's chest. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**AN: I am SUPER DUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a lot to do in school this week, and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. I wanted to make this scene seem all dramatic and stuff…and then I realized that drama and suspense like that, is just something I cannot work well with.**

**So a chapter of shameless fluff. Next chapter we visit Walcott, and we meet a few OC's of mine that have been bouncing around in my head for a bit :)**

**Again, I apologize. I hope you will find it in your lovely hearts to forgive me, even though this didn't have much.**

**Love Lala, xoxo**


	20. Packing Up

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

Shane sauntered across the campus of the Walcott School. His first impression of the school was that it was beautiful – it looked like an extended version of Fallingwater, with a perfect view of the mountains.

He could see the boy's dormitories up ahead. He smiled, thinking of how welcoming they had been when he had first shown up.

At that thought he winced. Shane had been just as broken as Blaine had been when he arrived. An in-the-closet freshman, whose brother had come out to cover for him, and whose boyfriend had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.

But the students had slowly managed to bring out the old Shane.

It had mostly been Angel though…

Speaking of whom, Shane looked around, realizing he was on the main terrace. It was a large patio, made of brick, planted with trees and dotted with benches. Surrounding it was the boy's dormitories and the English department. Where was that thing…?

Shane grinned when he spotted the very tiny security camera hanging from a branch of a tree. He waved wildly at it, making faces and flipping it off. A moment later his phone rang. He flipped it open and said. "'ello?"

"_Dammit Anderson! You're gonna give the position away, and not only will people infiltrate our school and proceed to murder us in our beds, but I will get expelled! So stop your goddamn waving and get out of there."_

Shane chuckled. "It's nice to hear your voice again."

"_Oh please. You were out with your little princess in Ohio. You probably didn't even think of me."_ Angel's voice was teasing.

"Yeah, you're right. I totally forgot about you." Shane grinned. "Where are you?"

"_Your dorm."_

"How did you even get in there? Spider-crawl up the wall? Pick the lock? Some other devious means you won't let me know?"

"_Josh let me in."_

Shane shouldered the door to the dorms. "I don't know how Josh stands you."

"_Ah, he loves me. Don't you Joshy?" _ A muttered, cross reply came from the background and Shane laughed. "Be there in a sec."

"_Don't hurry_."

Shane bounded up the stairs to his room, where no doubt Angel would be spying on the teacher's lounge, and his roommate Josh would be trying to get some work done. Angel always dropped in without warning, and Shane and Josh would often have to put up with her presence for several hours. Not that that was a bad thing.

Shane shoved open the door to his dorm room. "I'm back, bitches!"

"Oh, and the prodigal son returns. Cue applause." Josh muttered from where he was working furiously on a laptop. His chestnut brown hair was sticking up on end like always, and the blue eyes were bloodshot, telling Shane that Josh probably hadn't slept in a couple days.

Sitting in the window seat, Angel was fiddling with a piece of equipment that Shane hadn't the faintest idea of what its purpose was. The sun was reflecting off her golden waves and she looked up grinning. She hopped out of her seat and engulfed the younger Anderson in a hug.

"Good to have you back. Now," she took a running leap and landed on Josh's legs, "…how's your princess doing?"

Josh grinned and closed the laptop. He and Angel were the only people at Walcott privy to Shane's sexuality, his past, and about Reed. They took it upon themselves to tease him constantly about it, calling Reed 'Shane's princess' and 'his little angel'. Which, Shane admitted, wasn't that far from the truth.

But now he had to tell them the news. He sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. "I've got some bad news."

"Is it Reed?" Josh asked, and Angel cut him off. "Nah, he wouldn't have been so happy when he walked in. What is it?"

"Reed's fine, bit shaken up. We had…an accident while we were there."

"Shane, did you use protection?" Angel gave him a disapproving look while Josh snorted.

"No, we did not have sex, dammit!" Shane flushed bright red and flung a pillow at them. "Okay, I'll give you fast version. I took care of him in the hospital, we ended up kissing, he's now my boyfriend, and when I tried to take him out on a date, we nearly got killed."

The two across from him went silent.

Shane painfully revived the story of the attack. Angel was very pale, and Josh's eyes were like saucers.

"…and then we went to the police, and they sent over cars to arrest them." Shane shrugged his shoulders. Relieving the accident and the horrified look in Reed's eye had given him shivers.

Angel slowly walked over and squeezed his hand. "Well, both you and Reed are safe now. And that's what matters."

Shane nodded.

"Is that the bad news?" Josh asked, looking concerned. Shane shook his head. "No…it's just…when Reed and I became, well, _official_, I asked Blaine, well…"

"You're moving to Dalton." Angel stated simply, knowing of Shane's past attempts to get into the school. Shane nodded, sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

There was silence again, and then Angel began. "Okay, here are the conditions under which we will let you move. One, you will call me and Josh once every weekend. Two, you will visit on holidays and when we have a big competition. And three, we get to come out and visit you and your princess whenever we're feeling bored. Do you accept these terms and conditions?"

Shane smiled. Angel wasn't an emotional person. As long as she didn't completely lose someone, as long as there was some way for her to get to them, she didn't mind. Josh stood up and sat down beside him. "You sure you wanna do this Anderson?"

"Josh, I have never been so sure about anything else in my life." Shane stated, feeling his strength return with these words. "No offense, you know. You guys are awesome friends."

"We know that already." Josh snorted.

"How're you going to tell the team?" Angel asked. She was usually Shane's dance partner in the dance team's competition and performances. "You're going to need to give them a reason why you're leaving."

Shane fell silent, pondering this.

"You can tell them, you know. They're not going to judge you." Angel looked him in the eye. "I promise." She also knew that the entire team knew that Shane was gay; no one had a problem with it, and it was painful for all of them to watch when Shane talked about taking girls out.

"It's not that easy Ang."

"Sure it is. 'Guys, I'm moving to Dalton Academy in Ohio because I'm actually gay and I now have a boyfriend that I'd like to spend as much time as I can with.'"

Shane gave Angel a piercing look. She lowered her head. "Sorry, I know it's harder than it sounds…want me to tell them for you?"

Shane shook his head. "No, I want to tell them myself. But not yet."

Josh clapped Shane on the shoulder. "Well alright Anderson. Should we get your stuff packed up?"

Shane nodded. "It's going to be hard leaving this place."

Angel snorted. "Don't worry, you're not losing us forever. We'll be around in the future, probably more often then you wish."

Shane grinned. "There's that smile. Now c'mon, let's go pack up."

* * *

In the end, it had turned out beautifully. The dance team had smiled sadly and told Shane that they were happy for him. They were disappointed that they hadn't been told sooner, but they supported Shane in his decision as long as he went by the conditions Angel had already set. There were hugs and kisses and tears, but in the end it was happy. Painful, Shane thought, as he gripped the handle on his suitcase, but happy.

Now he, Josh, and Angel stood in the airport, looking at the departures. "Well, Anderson, this is it." Angel stated. She jumped up, being only slightly taller than Reed, and wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. "You text me whenever you land, okay?"

"Yes mom." Shane joked, and earned a swat in the arm.

Josh gave him a hug. "Don't hurt yourself Shane. Enjoy Ohio, whatever's there anyway."

"The boy I love is in Ohio. That's a pretty good deal." Shane grinned.

His two friends, his two supporters, the only two that had been privy to his secrets until two hours ago stood before him, waving him away. "Go on, get outta here. Before I start crying." Angel scolded. Shane grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you Ang. Josh, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

Josh snorted. "No promises."

Shane slung his bag over his shoulder. Angel smiled. "Just walk away and don't look back. Otherwise we'll all get teary." Shane nodded. He spun on his heel and strode away.

When he had disappeared into the throng of the crowd, tears dripped down Angel's face. "I'm so proud of him!"

"You really are his mom, aren't you?"

* * *

**AN: So I'm not especially proud of this chapter – I didn't give much depth into Josh and Angel, but I knew I had to get this up. **

***Sigh* Yeah…**

**Not much of a mood tonight.**

**Anyways.**

**Review, if you want.**

**G'night!**

**Lala, xoxo**


	21. Tragic Stories

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

Shane grinned as he taped the last picture over his new headboard. It was the yearbook picture of the dance team. The rest of the wall was surrounded with old photos – pictures of him, Angel, Josh, and other members of the team – grainy childhood photographs of him and Blaine – him and Blaine on their first days of school – Shane never went anywhere without taking the memories with him.

The most recent picture was in a small frame on Shane's bedside table – a picture of him and Reed, taken at the Valentine's Day Fair. Shane had his arms wrapped around Reed from behind and Reed was leaning into him. The photo had captured them laughing.

Speak of the devil, here came Reed now, peering his head shyly through the door. "Hey, you're back."

Shane grinned as Reed sat down next to him. "Just setting up. Got everything ready for tomorrow." He gestured to the backpack that sat on the floor by the door. Reed smiled and tucked his legs in. "Was it hard, saying good-bye?" he asked.

Shane sighed and shook his head. "Definitely not as hard as I thought it would be. My friends threatened me with death if I don't come out and see them sometime." He ruffled Reed's curls. "Maybe I'll take you with me – show you off." He kissed Reed on the temple as Reed flushed. "I thought they didn't know you were gay."

Shane shrugged, putting his hands behind his head and stretching out on the bed. "I told them when I left. Said I was leaving for love – " he winked at Reed, who was now the appealing color of a rose – "and they understood. Told me to go for it. They were actually a little pissed I never told them when I first came to Walcott. But they made me promise to come visit and they'd let me go."

Reed laid down and snuggled into his side. Shane put an arm around him and sighed. There was silence for a while and Reed murmured. "What was it like, when you first moved there?"

Shane was quiet. Reed retracted. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive." But Shane pulled him back and shifted so they were leaning against the pillows. "No, it's fine. You should know."

They shifted comfortably so that Reed had his head on Shane's chest. Outside, they could hear birds twittering outside. Reed closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay – what happened?"

Shane pressed his cheek to Reed's head. "Well, you already know the whole coming out deal. It was only a week after it happened that Blaine was transferring here. I was glad that he was getting away from all of it. He was getting away from our parents, the bullies at school...and me."

Reed raised his head curiously. Shane closed his eyes. "I was the one that caused the whole ordeal. When it happened, I couldn't stop apologizing, because my stupidity was what cause Blaine to look like he got hit by a truck, and it was my stupidity that caused Micah to run away. I don't blame him for doing it – I think our dad threatened him from ever coming back."

Reed opened his mouth but Shane stopped him. "Don't say anything yet." Reed closed his mouth and held Shane tighter around the waist.

"Well Blaine left, and I was left at Walcott. Everyone else was gone and I was left to the bullies. It got…really bad, to say the least. It turned out all five of us were going to break at some point. Jude never broke – he just…well, you know. The bullies got too close for Erin's comfort and not even her ferocity could stand them. She ran off to California with her girlfriend. And Micah and Blaine. And when everyone was gone, I broke too.

"So I came home one day and started looking up schools to go to. Far away, where I could start a new life – where I could just start off as Shane and forget everything that happened. All I'd have left of my old life would be Blaine, who I wasn't going to be seeing as often as I had been anyway. I found Walcott – it had a great academics record and a prize-winning dance team – and it was over a thousand miles away from 'home.' Perfect for me."

Shane chuckled. "I was your average shy new kid. I'd transferred in the middle of the semester, and I didn't know anyone. They would usually have a senior give you a tour, but my senior ditched me in the main courtyard. All I had was a map and my iPod. So I sat down and I waited to see a teacher." Shane winced. "I flinched every time someone got too close for my comfort, and I was pretty sure everyone was going to think I had ADHD or something like that..." Shane snorted and added, "and then Angel showed up."

Reed raised his eyebrows. "She's pretty much my gal pal. She sat down next to me and didn't say anything for a while. And then she bombarded me with questions. She steered away from topics I wasn't comfortable with and then she asked if I had a girlfriend. I shook my head and asked if I had a boyfriend. I thought of Micah and in that few moments she knew.

"I ended up spilling to her about the whole situation. She basically became my Blaine – what he would've done had he not left for Dalton. And we became friends.

"She tried to convince me to come out, but I wouldn't budge. I was too afraid that Dad would find out somehow, and then what. He'd probably think that Blaine converted me or crap like that. So she put up with it. Apparently though, my roommate Josh got curious about my behavior and asked her about it. She told him. I made them swear on pain of death or something humiliating that they wouldn't tell. So it was always just the three of us."

"Didn't Blaine know that you were…well, broken?"

Shane shook his head. "I kept up a happy voice whenever we talked. I couldn't let him catch on that he had come out and all this had happened for nothing. He came out so I could continue to be a happy person, so I had to act happy for him."

Reed sniffled. "I'm sorry you had to do that for him."

Shane shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault." He sighed.

"Well, once I was finally convinced that I didn't have anything to worry about at Walcott, I came out of my shell. I woke up one day, decided that I was going to be the old Shane. The one that did stupid shit and got in trouble and busted a move. Everyone was a little shocked, but they accepted it without question. My dancing came back, and I got moved to the lead dancer with Angel. I didn't have to keep a charade for Blaine. It was even better because he was liking life here too. And life was good."

Shane shrugged, reaching up to run his hands through Reed's hair. "And that's my story."

Reed was quiet for a bit. Then he raised himself up and looked Shane in the eye. "Shane…" A few tears dripped down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But I'm glad that you found the strength to overcome, and I'm glad that you're alright know. And I want you to know that the coming out incident was _not _your fault."

"But-!"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know that your dad would come home?"

"But it was my fault that I brought Micah home!"

"It was not your fault!" But Shane knew that Reed only said this because he knew that the previous statement was true. At least he was trying to make Shane feel better.

He let his head fall back on the pillow. "I won't know it's not my fault unless Micah tells me himself. And who knows when that will be. It could never happen."

Reed leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I don't like you living with this. You shouldn't have to."

"But I have to. Who else is there to blame? Not Blaine. Not Micah. Just me."

Reed opened his mouth, but Shane pressed a finger to his lips. "It's alright. I know what you're going to say. But it's alright." When Reed began to protest, Shane said, "Reed, no. I don't want to talk about it being my fault or not anymore. Just…please."

Reed lowered his eyes. Shane felt bad. "I'm sorry I said it like that. I just…" Shane faltered. "I don't like bringing this up. It's a sensitive subject."

"So why did you tell me?"

"Because you deserve to know." Reed finally raised his eyes and Shane pulled him back to his chest. "I'm sorry."

Reed sighed and relaxed. "It's alright. Really."

There was silence. Both noticed the sky growing darker. "What about you?" Shane murmured, stroking Reed's cheek.

"Hm?"

"What was your life like before you came to Dalton?"

Reed stiffened a bit. "Not as good as it is now."

"Well I know that – that was before you met me." Reed shoved Shane lightly and he laughed.

Reed closed his eyes as his ear settled over Shane's heart, taking in the familiar beat. "I was going to school in New York. I didn't have a lot of friends – people avoided me because my clumsiness, and some people took advantage of it. And a lot of the boys teased me because of my attire. They all wore Abercrombie and stuff, while I was wearing more designer things. I got called a fag, and people would ask me whether I was gay or not. And whenever someone did…I ran. Just ran away."

Reed sighed. "I had a few friends in art club. They respected me and were friendly, but it's not like we were really close. And Mom was never around – she always had some business trip or something. Dad didn't have time for me, really. So, it was just lonely. When high school came around, I couldn't wait to get out of there. I wanted a place where I could start fresh too. And that place ended up being Dalton."

Reed chuckled. "I was so used to being ignored and stuff, I didn't even try to interact with anyone. They tried, and being social was just…kind of weird. Added to the fact that I was still trying to work on my art and fashion work that Mom continually dumped on me.

"And then one time, I was working on some pottery and stuff. I hadn't slept for a couple days and I guess it showed. I came downstairs that morning after about an hour of sleep. I don't remember much. All I remember is the Tweedles keeping me from eating clay and giving me real food. Chaz excused me from classes so I could sleep. I passed out on the couch, and David put a blanket over me – it was weird because no one, had ever really, put their heart into me, as cheesy as that sounds. And that was when I realized that they all really cared for me. It was kind of an epiphany. So I branched out. I made more friends, and I got 'adopted' as the Tweedles put it – as the Dormouse."

Reed pressed his face against Shane's chest. "And that's my tragic story."

Shane pulled Reed up closer to his face. His eyes were shiny. "Reed…I'm sorry that you never felt real love until a few years ago. I'm glad that everyone here loves you and cares for you, and I want you to know that I love you – _so much_, Reed – and that I care for you, and I'll always be here for you."

Reed smiled. "Look at us. We were happy when I walked in, and now we keep crying over each other. Why?"

Shane chuckled. "That's a good question. Why am I dwelling on the past when you're here with me in the present?"

They leaned in for a kiss that made both hearts flutter. They rested their fore heads together and breathed in the smell of each other.

* * *

When Blaine came back from fencing practice he looked to see Shane and Reed asleep on Shane's bed. Shane's suitcase was unpacked, and his backpack was lying near the door. Blaine grinned and threw a few blankets over them. Then he turned off the light and quietly left the room.

* * *

**AN: So, like I said, I'm sorry for the lack of update. Last week was hectic, and my mom's getting annoyed with the amount of time I'm spending on my laptop.**

**So I've got to go, before someone tells me to get off. **

**Love you all!**

**Lala, xoxo**


	22. Homework & Hearts

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

Shane stumbled in through the front door of Windsor, eyes wide and bloodshot, a clearly overweight backpack slung over his shoulder.

Blaine peered out of the kitchen. "Yep – first week'll knock you." he said calmly, sipping coffee as he watched his brother drop the bag on the floor by the couch, and fall on to it facedown. "I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Shane mumbled.

"Whatcha got?"

"An essay for Literature about the characterization of Macbeth; two lab reports for Chemistry; two pages for Trig; and a page for History about World War II."

"Yowza." Blaine plopped on the couch beside his brother's curls and patted them. "Better get to work."

A muffled whine came from the cushion.

"_Shane_."

"Grr. Fine." Shane heaved his bag off the floor and, after regaining his balance, started upstairs. Kurt passed him, looking at his bag, impressed. "Jeez Shane, what do you have in there."

"Oh just a couple of bricks, with a dumbbell. And let's not forget the _sandbags_." Shane growled as he dragged the bag up the stairs with both hands. Kurt watched, a little surprised at the sarcasm and slightly amused by the sight in general. He turned to Blaine when Shane had disappeared.

"First week overload." Blaine shrugged.

Shane felt his knees hit the bed and fell forward. He buried his face in the pillow and grabbed his iPod. He set an alarm for 4 – it was 3:15 now. Then he'd start his homework. But…a little nap wouldn't hurt.

Smiling, Shane curled up with iPod on vibrate under his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Reed came in a few minutes later to find Shane spread out eagle-style on the couch, snoring slightly. Reed pressed a hand to his mouth to keep from giggling. He settled on the bed near Shane's head and pulled out his sketchpad.

He began to trace the curve of Shane's face, the creases in the pillow, the swoop of a curl. Reed smiled. Drawing Shane was so easy now, easier than it had been before. He could finish every sketch, every painting. The feeling of accomplishment when he did always reminded him of the full feeling in his heart. He half-smiled, watching Shane twitch.

* * *

The iPod vibrated dutifully at 4. Shane _mmph_ed at the sudden and unwanted movement of his pillow and snuggled closer. Reed rolled his eyes and gently shook his shoulder. "_Shane…_"

"Mm, _what_ Reed? Can't I go back to sleep?" The tone of Shane's voice reminded Reed of a grumpy toddler.

"No you can't. You have homework, remember?"

"I don't _wanna _do homework. Cuddle with me please?"

Reed laughed. "I promise I'll give you an awesome cuddle _and _a movie when you finish your homework. I'll help you too."

With a groan, Shane raised himself up. "Deal." He smiled drowsily at Reed. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough for me to do this." Reed held out the sketch. Shane grimaced.

"What?" Reed's voice became alarmed. Shane shook his head wildly. "No, no, it's awesome! Your drawing is awesome!" He smiled. "It's just I always look awful when I sleep."

Reed laughed. "No you don't. Your face is all peaceful and it's kind of sweet." He blushed.

Shane smiled. "Well, you made me look good. Not an easy task when I'm sleeping." He chuckled and brushed a stray hair out of Reed's eyes – one of his new favorite habits. "Keep this between us?"

"Sure."

Shane leaned up and kissed Reed on the cheek. "And how was your day?"

Reed shrugged while flushing. "Same old, same old." He peered at Shane's backpack. "I see you got the _Welcome to Dalton _gift package."

Shane snorted. "Damn straight. How do you guys manage it?"

"It just takes some time get used to. Don't worry. I'll help. And I'm sure we can persuade some of the others to help too." Reed pulled the trigonometry book out of the bag and grabbed Shane's notebook. He stared at the page for a second, and then grinned like a madman. "Hey Shane?"

"Hm?"

Reed held up the notebook. "What's this?"

On the page, written in elegant red ink, was: R + S = 4EVR

Shane went a shade so red it could rival a fire engine, looking down at his literature paper and biting his lip. "Umm…it was Trig, and I was, um…daydreaming, and stuff…"

Reed giggled. "It's sweet, you know."

Shane smiled, glad that Reed hadn't made fun of him. "Don't show anyone that please. I'd never live it down."

Reed rolled his eyes. "Yes dear."

* * *

The two managed to finish by dinnertime. Kurt, who had taken up the job of cooking meals since he had moved in and seen the hideous way the Windsors ate (more or less junk food) had fixed a gigantic bowl of spaghetti, complete with homemade sauce and meatballs. During the meal, Wes and David tried to eat with chopsticks, ended up stabbing their meatballs and flinging them at each other, the twins adopted Italian accents, and Shane tried to recreate the _Lady and the Tramp _scene by rolling his meatball off his plate, eventually stabbing it with his fork in frustration and putting it on Reed's, and then rolling it over to him. Reed turned the shade of the sauce and smiled.

* * *

Kurt came into Blaine's room after dinner. "Hey babe." Blaine greeted Kurt with a kiss. "What's up?"

"Well, Shane and Reed are watching a movie in my room. Basically kicked me out." Kurt plopped on the bed besides Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt. "They've been sleeping together every night since Shane freaking arrived in Ohio." He snorted. "They should just move in together."

"And kick me out in the dust? Not a chance."

Blaine chuckled, his breath ghosting over Kurt's temple. "Well, you know I'd always take you in."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you would."

There were a few moments of silence until Blaine piped up, "You know, I _really_ like the sound of that."

* * *

Shane pulled the covers up over him and Reed and placed a huge bowl of popcorn in between their legs. He pulled out a bag of M&M's. "Try this." He grabbed a piece of popcorn and an M&M and tossed them both into his mouth.

"Does that actually taste good?" Reed asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, really good actually."

Reed followed Shane and popped the concoction in his mouth. After a moment, he started to cough. Shane patted him on the back with an alarmed look on his face. "C'mon Reed, swallow or spit."

Reed chose the former and gasped in air. He blushed, realizing what had happened. "Sorry."

Shane chuckled and wrapped an arm around Reed's waist. "Don't worry about it. I guess I should've seen it coming."

Reed fell asleep on Shane about two thirds of the way through. Shane smiled and continued to brush his curls until he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So the little notebook thing? I originally spent about ten minutes trying to create a heart, but then found out it wouldn't publish like that. So I had to take it off and put that instead *sigh*  
**

**Next chapter will be the last, probably. The main point of this story is finished, and it can't go on forever. *shrugs* Don't worry, I'll still shower you guys in Ranebow love.**

**Angel: *scoffs* As if you haven't done that already. **_**Overkill**_**.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Guys, she's been following me around everywhere. I cannot get her out of my head.**

**Angel: You can't escape me! *cackles***

**Me: *stuffs pillow over head***

**Love Lala, xoxo**


	23. Together

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur of schoolwork. Shane and Reed spent less time together, to each boy's disappointment. Shane had keep up with the continuing flurry of homework and exams while having dance practice at a studio he had found an hour away from Dalton, while Reed was keeping himself up working on a new collection of paintings for an exhibit in New York later that month. There were very few moments where the two could sit down an actually relax. Both boys hated the look of exhaustion on the other's face.

Meanwhile, Windsor was devising a plan.

* * *

It was Friday night and Reed had finally finished the last painting. He stumbled downstairs, hoping to get a snack. He hadn't been eating much – more or less snacks and energy drinks in between classes and during the day to help keep him up at night. Kurt kept pushing him to take a nap at least, but Reed wouldn't be moved.

Reed didn't get to the kitchen. Instead, he collapsed on the couch, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion. He reached up to grab a blanket that was folded on top of the cushions and pulled it over him. He snuggled into a pillow and closed his eyes, _finally_. His last coherent thought was, _I wonder when Shane will get home_.

When the Tweedles popped in downstairs they saw Reed and grinned. Evan grabbed a walkie talkie on his belt and spoke into it. "Tweedles to Alice, do you read us, over?" He made sure to make the _ksh _sound after he spoke.

"_Yes guys, I can hear you." _The walkie talkie blared, sounding irritated.

"The Dormouse is sound asleep. Commence Operation: SWITCH ROOMS!"

* * *

Two hours later, Shane pushed open the door to Windsor, legs aching. He blinked to adjust to the light. Dance practice had been strenuous that night. Maybe he could grab some ramen noodles before he went to bed. He hadn't had dinner after all. He smiled. Would Reed want some? Maybe, as long as Shane made sure he didn't burn his tongue.

Shane tossed his dance bag on to the couch and almost missed the curls that were sticking out from under a blanket. He paused and then grinned. He gently pulled back the blanket to reveal his boyfriend, sleeping soundly underneath. He smiled and brushed his fingers over Reed's cheek, who stirred and mumbled something.

"Hey, Reed? You awake?" he whispered.

Reed made an irritated sound and blinked. "Oh…well, I am now."

Shane sat on the couch. "Have you had anything to eat lately? I know you've been keeping yourself up to finish your set. S'not good for you."

Reed shrugged. "I just finished the last one." He yawned. "Was gonna get a snack, and I…fell asleep."

Shane frowned and studied Reed. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed thinner than usual. His curls were mussed up terribly. Kurt had warned him that this phase happened every once and a while, but having it actually happen was miserable. He hated the way that Reed tortured himself like this to please his mother. He had seen the bags under Reed's eyes during school and the light that was on all during the night. He didn't think that Reed had had a proper night's sleep for a while. That is not how one should function, and he had half a mind to speak to the woman about her son's wellbeing. He had no doubt that the rest of Windsor felt the same.

"I was going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Reed opened his mouth to speak, but Shane interrupted him. "And no snack foods. No energy drinks. Regular food."

"…what were you going to have?"

Shane grinned. "Ramen noodles. Ever had 'em?"

Reed shook his head. Shane tucked the blanket back around him. "Stay here then. I'll go get some." Reed nodded and laid his head back again. Shane planted a quick kiss on his forehead and left for the kitchen.

Shane plopped two packages of the stiff noodles into the bowl and put it in the microwave. He frowned as he listened to the weird banging noises coming overhead. Plus there was something that sounded like a drill. Maybe a jackhammer. He couldn't tell. How the hell Reed had managed to sleep through that was beyond him. This brought him back to his disapproval of Reed treating himself the way he currently was.

The microwave dinged and Shane pulled out the bowl. He carefully spooned the broth and noodles into two bowls and grabbed a towel. No doubt Reed would spill some.

He returned to the living room and shook Reed gently. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Reed pushed his bottom lip out like a toddler and sat up. "However fashion savvy and gay I may or may not be, I am not a princess."

"Nope, but you're my princess." Shane sat down beside him and pulled Reed up against his chest, smiling when he felt Reed relax against him. He handed Reed a towel and then the bowl. "Be careful, it's hot."

Reed blew on the noodles to cool them down before taking a tentative swallow. "I heard this is what you live off of in college."

Shane chuckled. "If you can't cook, they are. I figured I'd better get used to them."

Reed turned his head. "For college?"

"Yeah." Shane shrugged and spooned a mouthful of noodles in. "Juliard, I'm hoping. Get hired as a backup dancer for music videos, or a musical, I dunno."

Reed smiled. "I'd figured I'd try out photography, so I could help with the company. Maybe be a designer. With painting on the side."

Shane decided not to question the lack of singing in Reed's future.

The two finished their dinner (or midnight snack) in comfortable silence. When they had finished, Shane put his bowl aside and began to rub Reed's shoulders. Reed immediately moaned as Shane massaged his neck and shoulders, stiff and sore from the weeks of painting. "_Ohh_…aren't your legs sore?" Reed managed.

Shane chuckled again. "A bit, but you've had it worse than me." He continued to massage for another few minutes, when Reed seemed to be passing out again. He pulled Reed into his lap and smiled. "How much sleep have you gotten lately Reed?" he asked.

Reed shrugged. "I dunno. Not much."

Shane was about to scold him for not taking care of himself when the Tweedles peered around the doorframe.

"Dormouse? Little Bat?"

"You're up awful late you know."

"You should get some sleep."

"And plenty of sleep, Reed."

Shane nodded and nudged Reed. Reed wrapped his arms loosely around Shane's neck. "Carry me please?" he murmured into Shane's neck. Shane smirked and nodded, scooping Reed up. His legs groaned from the extra weight but he ignored it.

He followed the Tweedles up the stairs and down the hall to Reed's room. He noticed the grins on their faces and followed a safe and cautious distance. They pushed open the door to Reed's room and smiled. "Go on."

"It's a room."

"It doesn't bite."

Shane eyed them warily before stepping over the premises. The room looked normal. The paintings were still set up. Nothing seemed to be damaged, and there was no sign of anything illegal or harmful set up.

Except…was that his suitcase by the dresser?

He turned to the Tweedles to ask them only to have the door slammed in his face.

He swore under his breath and set Reed down on his bed. He jiggled the knob unsuccessfully. They must have propped something up under the handle. Damn them.

Reed sat up sleepily. "Shane…wha-?"

"Tweedles locked us in." Shane said shortly. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"_Hey, um…sorry about that."_ Blaine sounded sheepish.

"Care to explain why my suitcase and –" Shane rifled through a drawer, "– all of my clothes are in here?"

"_Kurt and Blaine were thinking that they need to take another step with their relationship and Kurt moved into the Rabbit's room. So we all moved your stuff into Reed's room._"

"Dudes, did you even ask Reed about this?"

"_Um…no."_

Shane rolled his eyes. "Better hope he's not pissed. I would be."

"_Because he's not comfortable with it?"_

"No, because we've only been together for a month! That doesn't mean I move in with him!"

Reed stood up shakily behind him. "Move in? What?"

"I'm going to get you guys for this in the morning. Tell Blaine and Kurt to go have their rough sex. And try not to wake us up, thank you." Shane hit _End _and sighed. "The Windsors thought it would be a great idea to move all of my stuff into your room. And Kurt is moving into Blaine's room. So…"

"You're moving in here?" Reed raised his eyebrows.

"Look, it was a shitty move for them to do this without asking you. If you're not comfortable with it, I completely understand –"

Reed interrupted him with a kiss. "It's fine with me…if it's…" He blushed. "…okay with you."

Shane smiled. He wrapped his arms around Reed's neck and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. "I love you…so much." he mumbled against Reed's lips.

Reed smiled. "I love you too."

Shane found his flannel pants in the second drawer while Reed changed in the closet. "You're not changing in there because you feel uncomfortable, right? I just wanna make sure that I'm not – I won't look at you, undressing or anything…I'll shut up now."

Reed laughed. "No, it's just a habit. I'm a little…self-conscious."

"What's there to be self-conscious of? You're beautiful." Reed felt his cheeks heat up as he pulled a top on. "Not exactly. I'm really skinny and you can see my ribs and –"

Reed felt strong arms pull him against Shane's bare chest. Warmth filled him from head to toe. Shane closed his eyes. "You're perfect. Just the way you are."

Reed sighed with contentment, and then realized that he was pressed up against a shirtless Shane. "Are you going to…sleep without a top?"

Shane shrugged. "If it's okay with you."

Reed nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

The two climbed under the covers of Reed's bed, each feeling self-aware about what they were doing. It felt a little strange doing something that had happened several times in the past month, but still right. Reed laid his head on the pillow and exhaled with exhaustion. "Don't wake me up until after noon please." he mumbled into the pillow.

Shane grinned as pulled the covers up and tucked Reed against his chest. "Alright."

Both fell asleep to the rhythm of each other's breathing; Reed feeling protected against anything that could hurt him with Shane's arms around him; Shane holding him tightly and keeping watch.

"…love…you…Shane." Reed breathed, before he went completely limp and fell fast asleep.

Shane smiled against his scalp. The curls tickled his nose a bit, but he didn't care. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, the Tweedles removed the chair underneath Reed's doorknob and peered in. The sight that met them was undoubtedly charming. Reed's chest was snuggled against Shane's and both had their arms wrapped around the other, with peaceful smiles.

The Tweedles smiled knowingly and closed the door. They taped a _Do Not Disturb _sign on the door and proceeded down the hall. They'd let them sleep a little longer.

**_Finn_**

* * *

**AN: Yeah, the end.**

**Wow, I finished. That's a good accomplishment for me :) I have a couple ideas for my next multi-chapter, but I want your input too :)**

**So leave me a review, let me know what you guys want. I'll be around all week!**

**And, thanks to every single one of you who stuck with the story til the end. It really, **_**really**_**, REALLY means a LOT to me :) Seriously, hugs and kisses to all of my readers.**

**Love Lala, xoxo**


End file.
